


Murder Mystery Night

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Series: Seto's 20th Birthday [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Seto being smug, Seto still being jealous of Atem, Seto wanting to punch Atem in the face, Yugi having an interesting imagination, crossover but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba decides to throw his brother a very special birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Mystery Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note: We sometimes use a mix of the English and Japanese names when we write them, sorry if this causes some confusion. Name order is in Western style and honorifics are not constantly used, as we feel it’s sometimes distracting when writing. Seto is not older than Yugi and the others, however, as the dub inclines. Even if he did just kind of stop going to high school one day.
> 
>  
> 
> Also there’s a cameo from a DC Comics/Smallville character because we love him, but you don’t need to be familiar with him if you’re not.

 

-

  


Roland was busy looking over his employer’s schedule for that week on a large tablet, using a stylus to scroll along the page and make adjustments as needed. There was an organized bustle of people moving around him through the office, with a few of them stopping to ask him a question or a frazzled employee wanting to express frustration over something that wasn’t going accordingly. He would help them as much as he could and send them on their way again, all without needing to look up from the tablet.

  


There was also a great deal of planning going on for Kaiba Land festivities, as they liked to do during the month of October. Visitors seemed to really enjoy the shows they put on and special performances, so they had kept doing it since the park’s opening.

  


As busy as it was, Roland still noticed when Mokuba walked into the room. As he held a sizable percentage of the company’s stock and designed many of their best selling games, as well as being the CEO’s little brother, tended to garner him some attention. Many employees had worked with the company long enough to have seen the small boy grow into the handsome fifteen year old he was now. He was nearly as tall as his brother, but unlike Seto would be wearing jeans and a tee shirt still, not the suits or battle costumes that the older boy leaned toward.

  


Mokuba waved at a few people who greeted him, but didn’t stop until he reached Roland. “Hiya, Roland.”

  


Roland turned his attention fully to the teen, knowing his expression softened without really intending it to. He was fond of the brothers a great deal. “Young master.”

  


“Do you know if Seto has anything planned for, say, the 25th?” Mokuba asked innocently.

  


Roland wasn’t fooled but answered the question regardless. “Nothing more than a few meetings, sir.”

  


Mokuba nodded. “What meetings?”

  


“Nothing unusual.” Roland looked at his tablet again. “Konami, Lexcorp…”

  


Mokuba nodded, his head drooping a little for some reason. “Oh.”

  


“Ah, and he's having lunch with Yugi Mutou again,” Roland thought to add. There were many lunch dates marked on the calendar with simply initials, in English, but Roland knew what they meant.

  


Mokuba blinked. “He is? _Again_? Have they been doing that a lot?”

  


“Yes, it's become a little bit of a thing, I suppose.” He wasn’t sure what to make it of either. Seto was being secretive about it.

  


“For how long?”

  


Roland poked the tablet with the stylus, checking the calendar back to when it started happening. “Ah, yes. Looks like on and off for about six months.”

  


Mokuba hummed thoughtfully. “Hmm... Roland, can you black out Seto's schedule after four-thirty on the twenty-fifth?”

  


Roland blinked at the request. “Of course, sir,” he said, tapping on the tablet and doing as asked. “Do I need to know what for or is it best that I don't?”

  


The teen smiled that charming smile that had him on all the current teen magazines. “Seto’s going to be twenty.”

  


“I’m aware,” Roland assured dryly. “So you plan to surprise him with something.” He was dubious, as Seto rarely liked to celebrate birthdays if they weren’t for Mokuba.

  


“Seto's going to be twenty,” Mokuba said again. “That means I get to throw him a party.”

  


Roland was amused now. “I see, sir. Then all I have to say is: good luck.”

  


“Thanks, Roland!”

  


That done, the boy walked away happily with a bounce in his step. Roland watched him leave the room, still amused as he returned to his work.

  


-

  


Parking his little purple scooter beside the bike rack, Yugi slid off and took a look around. He hadn’t been to the KaibaLand parks in some time, the first time of course being the Grand Prix in California. The last time, it was this very park, and he, Kaiba, and Jounouchi had participated in a charity duel. No titles involved, just fun and money earned to charity organizations of their choice. It was nice being in duels where the fate of the world wasn’t depending on it.

  


The parking lot was almost empty, apart from a few expensive looking cars and a few helicopters sitting on the landing pad. The entrance was lit up brightly in the darkness invitingly, and after giving the Scapegoat decals on his scooter a fond pat, Yugi walked toward it.

  


As he approached, he saw the cheerful signs and decorations that pointed the way to the new VR building. This was a new addition to the park and hadn’t been there on Yugi’s last visit.

  


He walked toward it with some trepidation. Past experiences with virtual reality with Kaiba technology hadn’t always ended very well; but they’d lived through each experience, so Yugi supposed they had ended pretty decently, all things considered.

  


He wondered if Seto or Mokuba ever heard from Noa, if it was possible he survived the destruction of the island, but he couldn’t think of a good way to ask. Despite what he had done, he’d given his life, such as it was, for them to escape. For Mokuba to come out of the VR alive. It was likely to be a touchy subject for the brothers.

  


Taking a deep breath, Yugi slid on the provided goggles and walked inside, giving the computer his name so that it gave him access to the current game.

  


Abruptly, his surroundings changed. Instead of a dimly lit room with a door on the other side, he stood on the front step to a large, multiple story gothic manor. It was straight out of a horror movie or game, he thought, as he approached the large wooden doors to seek entry inside. There were little indicator lights on the ground pointing him in that direction.

  


He knocked and waited a moment, but it wasn’t long before the door was thrust open.

  


Mokuba stood on the other side, grinning. “Hi, Yugi-kun!”

  


Yugi beamed up at him happily, relieved to see a familiar face and that it was a friend. “Hi, Mokie-kun!”

  


The tall teen gripped his arm and gently, but excitedly, tugged him into the building. “Welcome to Murder Manor!” he said, in English, with a deep voice.

  


Yugi blinked at the melodrama. “Murder?” he repeated, recognizing the word. People thought he was dumb for not attending college or getting a regular job that would be a ‘benefit to society’ but he did remember some English. He had to speak it when traveling abroad to other countries for tournaments, after all.

  


Mokuba nodded happily. “For Nii-sama’s birthday. He likes mysteries.”

  


Yugi felt his face redden at merely the mention of Seto, which he couldn’t control. “Oh, yeah. He does. Hates the new _Sherlock_ series though.” At Mokuba’s curious look, his face heated more. “I guess I’m not dressed for a mystery game,” he changed the subject, motioning to his casual wardrobe.

  


Mokuba waved off his concern, even though he himself was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt. “It's alright, no one is. It's part of the game.”

  


“Oh, okay.” That was a relief, as most of the mystery roleplaying he’d seen enacted on TV shows were done by people dressed in costumes. (Of course, those also involved the murders becoming real but that was because they were dramas.)

  


He looked around more as Mokuba lead him through the impressive foyer, with it’s large staircase that led upstairs, splitting at the top in two different directions. There were many details like ornate lamps and little faberge eggs, things he knew that Seto had purposefully gotten rid of after redecorating the real Kaiba mansion.

  


The large room that Mokuba guided him to--a salon, Yugi thought it was called--was filled with other guests that were mingling around, talking to one another or hovering over the refreshment and food tables. He didn’t recognize anyone at first and was feeling a little overwhelmed, thinking he caught a few of them leering at him, when suddenly a tall blonde slipped through the crowd.

  


“Yugi!”

  


Yugi brightened instantly. “Mai-san!”

  


His old friend grinned beatifically as she pulled him into a short but firm hug. “How are you?”

  


“M’okay,” Yugi mumbled shyly into her shoulder before pulling back. He glanced around the crowded room. Mokuba had already disappeared and he was sure now that people were indeed leering at him. He would have worn different clothes if he’d known the party would be this big. He resisted the urge to find something that covered his mesh top.

  


“This is not what I was expecting... Se--Kaiba-kun doesn't even like parties.”

  


Mai hummed. She was getting a few looks herself, with her form-flattering cocktail dress, but she took it in stride. “From what I can tell, this is all Mokuba-kun's doing.”

  


“He wanted his Nii-sama to have a nice birthday…” Not a surprise there. After all that Seto had done for Mokuba, the younger brother tried his best to repay Seto for everything when he could. But why so many business men and high society people? Seto couldn’t stand to be around them during work, not unless it meant getting the upper hand over them anyway. “Speaking of the birthday boy, is he around?”

  


Mai nodded. “I saw him talking to one of the Americans earlier.”

  


Yugi sagged, feeling a keen disappointment and dread. “Oh no, not the handsome, bald American…”

  


Mai raised a pale eyebrow at him. “I think it was, actually. Problem?”

  


The spiky-haired youth sighed heavily. “... Other than he's tall, handsome, sophisticated, and has a lot of the same interests as Kaiba?”

  


Mai’s smile grew with clear amusement. “Why, Yugi-kun, you sound jealous.”

  


“Who wouldn’t be?” Yugi demanded petulantly, gesticulating his hands helplessly. He knew he was whining but it felt like a relief to finally voice his frustration to someone. “The guy oozes charisma and sex appeal!”

  


“Do you have a crush on Seto, Yugi-kun?” she asked innocently.

  


Yugi flushed more and stared down at his boots as he realized his mistake. “Um.”

  


“Hmm?”

  


“... We’re kinda dating, I guess?”

  


He looked up at her through his bangs, but there was no judgement in her eyes. She was still amused.

  


“Oh?”

  


“Well, I mean, we go out to lunch a lot. And sometimes I bring him dinner if he's working late. There's occasionally kissing…” He didn’t know what to call it if it wasn’t dating. His experiences with Anzu hadn’t gone very far, and he only went a little further with Ryo before it just grew awkward. The other boy had taken the loss of his dark half much worse than Yugi losing his own, despite all the trouble that the other Bakura had caused.

  


He didn’t regret that time so much as he didn’t know how to repair things. His heart still ached as he remembered Ryo tearfully suggested they should see other people. Not so much to lose him as it was seeing his friend hurting so badly and there was nothing Yugi could do about it.

  


Everything was so different with Seto, as hard as that might have been for some people to believe.

  


“Just kissing?” Mai pressed.

  


Yugi kept his face down. He knew his cheeks had to be very red. “We, uh. Sat up all night last Saturday, talking and playing cards in his bedroom.”

  


“Aw, like a little kids sleepover.”

  


Yugi buried his face in his hands. “Oh god. I don't stand a chance against sophisticated billionaires.” There had been sleeping, in the early hours of the morning, but he’d woken by sunrise to Seto petting his hair. They had watched the dawning sky together outside his bedroom window before Yugi left, neither wanting to be discovered by Mokuba.

  


The teasing look finally softened, when he looked up again at her next words. “It's going to depend on what Seto wants.”

  


Yugi sagged more, trying to picture himself as desirable as compared to the attractive American he had seen a few times with Seto. He didn’t think he got close to measuring up.

  


“Have you talked to him?” Mai asked.

  


“Huh? But it's only been six months…”

  


“Does it feel like  _only_ six months to you?”

  


“No…” Of course, Yugi had been a little in love with Seto since long before six months ago. That didn’t mean that Seto felt the same.

  


“So maybe you should tell Seto that.”

  


“I suppose…” Yugi wasn’t really convinced. He wouldn’t even begin to know what to say. Everything that came to mind just sounded very stupid and finished off with imagining the American swooping in on a helicopter to whisk Seto away on exciting and new adventures.

  


She gave him a playful wink. “Just think about it, kiddo.”

  


Yugi hummed noncommittally. The Seto and American caricatures in his head were currently dining in a fancy restaurant in France, with a view of the Eiffel Tower, while Yugi was their clumsy waiter who kept dripping the wine, and he was trying not to think about it anymore.

  


-

  


Jounouchi left Honda and Anzu momentarily so he could get more of the delicious fruity brandy that was being served at the refreshment table. He spotted a familiar face coming toward him and grinned.

  


“Hey, Kaiba,” he greeted. “Cool party. I expected someone to challenge you to a duel by now though.”

  


“‘Duel?’” the bald man with Seto echoed.

  


Jounouchi grinned as Seto’s unamused look got stronger. “Yeah, every time we have a big gathering, someone inevitably tries to duel Kaiba. Or kill him.”

  


The man grinned. He appeared to be a little older than they were, and most definitely not Japanese. He spoke the language reasonably well, though. “The assassination attempts I'm familiar with, at least.”

  


Seto snorted. “They were gunning for you, and you know it.”

  


Jounouchi glanced between them, confused. They spoke easily with one another, but he didn’t remember ever meeting the bald guy before. He wore a suit, as Seto did, probably by some fancy designer in Italy. The tie he wore gave off hints of green and purple, which was a little distracting to the eye.

  


The man laughed, a deep, sophisticated sound. “You must be one of Seto's friends.”

  


He might’ve preferred women, but he wasn’t blind, and the laugh sent shivers through his spine straight down to his crotch. “Uh, more or less.”

  


Seto sighed as if heavily aggrieved. “Lex Luthor, meet Katsuya Jounouchi; we went to high school together. Among other things.”

  


“I was his biggest rival in a lot of competitions!” Joey announced, grinning proudly. He may have been out of the professional circuit for a few years now, but he was still a well known name in the DM gaming community.

  


“Which is why you routinely placed between third and eighth?”

  


Jounouchi instantly deflated, pouting as the bald man chuckled.

  


“I still can't believe you play something that you don't always win,” the man said.

  


Jounouchi expected Seto to react angrily, but instead he shrugged almost philosophically at the remark.

  


“That's where we have to differ, Lex. It's not about always winning. Though I can beat this one in my sleep.” Seto’s blue eyes focused on Jou again pointedly.

  


His eyes narrowed. “So that means you're gonna win this little thing too, huh?”

  


Seto hummed. “Most likely.” He sipped his wine with a smirk like he’d already won.

  


It rankled Jounouchi, as usual. “Care to bet on that?”

  


“That's alright, I wouldn't want to take away anything from your paycheck.”

  


He knew he was letting Seto get to him, but this was just how they’d always talked, since the first time Jou had gotten close to his high test scores. “Ooh, big words, I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because you're the birthday boy.”

  


Seto only smirked. “Bring it on, mutt.”

  


“Always do, dragon.”

  


Their banter was cut short as they were joined by Mai and Yugi, both of whom were dressed in such a way as to distract all three of them from the subject at hand.

  


Jou grinned at them. “Hey, sexies.”

  


Mai smiled one of her big, gorgeous smiles, and Yugi blushed, ducking his head shyly. It made Jounouchi feel pretty smug and he turned his grin back onto Seto just for a second, who was frowning at him.

  


If it turned out that he was better at flirting than Seto, he’d still take it as a victory. Yugi was pouting as well as blushing though, and Jounouchi couldn’t figure out why. Maybe he hadn’t wanted attention drawn to how he was dressed tonight? It wasn’t that different from what Yugi usually wore, with the mesh shirt and tight jeans that hugged his slim hips, a little heart cut out on his thigh teasing at the pale skin underneath. Jou couldn’t deny that it was a good look for his friend.

  


Mai was amused, in contrast to Yugi’s embarrassment. She knew she looked gorgeous and didn’t need Jounouchi telling her so to know it. “Hello, Jou. Are you done hitting on Kaiba?”

  


This, for some reason, made Yugi pout at Jounouchi, and he wasn’t sure what that was about either.

  


He focused on Mai instead. “Depends, do I get to hit on you instead?”

  


Mai shrugged as if it didn’t matter, but her eyes were gleaming with amusement. “If you like.”

  


Jou took a moment to gaze at her, admiring her strength and thanking whatever god existed that had kept Mai from drifting out of their lives for good. He caught her hand and kissed the back gently. “Of course.”

  


-

  


Yugi thought the gesture was sweet and found himself relaxing, suddenly forgetting that they were at this fancy party or how out of place he felt there. They just needed Anzu and Honda, and for Mokuba to return, then they would have a real reunion.

  


Seto snorted, which drew their attention back to him, and Yugi felt his stomach plummet again when he had to face how close Seto stood with the handsome American. They looked like they had stepped straight out of an old Hollywood feature, like the American was about to lead Seto elegantly onto the dance floor, and Yugi was the fiance that Seto was going to leave by the end of the movie for the real love interest.

  


Mai smirked at him. “Hush, Seto. You just need a nice young man to kiss your hand.”

  


Then, to his surprise, Mai nudged Yugi enough to send him a few steps toward Seto and the American, which made Yugi flush brightly at the obviousness.

  


“Mai…” He objected, knowing she only meant to help but he wasn’t ready to do this.

  


Before he had time to gage Seto’s reaction, Mokuba appeared in the upper balcony over the room, calling for the guests’ attention. “Welcome to murder mystery night! There's a killer loose in the house. Clues leading to the identity of the killer have been hidden throughout the rooms. However, the killer is still loose and he's armed and dangerous.”

  


He held up a knife, which he pressed inward to show that it was fake, no matter how realistic the game made it seem. “If they get you then you're dead.” Mokuba mimicked drawing the knife across his own throat, causing a virtual blood stain to appear on his neck, causing some of the more morbid partygoers to chuckle. “Dead people can't talk and are out of the game. Don't try to cheat, the bloodstain stays visible until the game is over. The person who first discovers the killer wins, and there is a prize. If the killer manages to kill everyone then they win and the game is over.”

  


The American moved away for a moment, seeming intent on getting some of the same drink that Jounouchi had, so Yugi took advantage of the moment and everyone’s attention being on Mokuba to shift closer to Seto.

  


“This seems like it’ll be fun,” he commented, wanting to kick himself for a lame opening. He felt awkward and didn’t know how to start a conversation, unlike when they were alone and things felt more natural.

  


“Mokuba will be happy then,” was Seto’s reply.

  


“You won’t be?”

  


“Depends on who wins.”

  


This sounded more like Seto. “If you win, you'll be happy?”

  


One brown eyebrow raised at his comment. “Aren’t I always?”

  


Things felt more natural now, more like their interactions the last six months had been, and Yugi felt like teasing him a little. “I don't know, you won that duel monsters game the other night and proceeded to check your finances and Mokuba's location like you were worried something bad would happen…”

  


Seto folded his arms over his chest, his lips almost pouting. “Hmph, that was different.”

  


Yugi smiled despite the arm folding, since Seto was usually always a little defensive in his body language. “Okay.” No one was looking still so he again took advantage of the moment. He reached up to touch his fingertips to Seto’s, just a light brush, and smiled more as the touch caused Seto to uncross his arms.  

  


The taller boy’s face softened into a slight smile. “Stay after the party? I want to give you something.”

  


Yugi nodded, puzzled, and he felt nervous again, but in a more pleasant way than earlier, the happier nervousness of butterflies flying around in his stomach. “Oh, sure.”

  


Seto opened his mouth to say something else, but Mokuba started the call and the rest of the guests began to head off in different directions to explore the mansion.

  


This distracted Yugi for a moment, but as he gathered his courage again, he turned back to Seto, intending to ask the other man to pair up. Only for Yugi to discover that he was already gone and out of sight. Disappointed, Yugi sagged, not sure he even wanted to participate in the game at all, which was usually against his nature.

  


He loved games.

  


“You okay, Yug?” Jounouchi asked, touching one of his drooping shoulders.

  


Yugi sighed. “Yeah. Guess Seto already found his playing partner…” He began to imagine Seto and Luthor investigating crime scenes and deducing motives together, and Luthor possibly having to save Seto dramatically from the killer. His imagination took it further by imagining Seto swooning into Luthor’s arms, which was equally ridiculous. Seto could save himself and he wouldn’t ever swoon unless he was about to pass out.

  


“Maybe he's playing on his own. You know Kaiba, the only person good enough for me is me.”

  


Yugi sagged into a chair, feeling even more defeated instead of reassured.

  


“Yugi?” Jou asked, hovering anxiously.

  


“M’okay.” Yugi buried his face in his hands. “But I may die a virgin.”

  


“Uh…”

  


Mai sauntered back up to them, giggling and making Yugi blush hard. “I think I'll pair up with Anzu, so you two have fun.”

  


“Mai,” Jou objected.

  


She patted his head. “Be brave, Joey.”

  


Mai walked away again, joining Anzu who was waiting nearby, and it looked like Honda had decided to team up with Ryoji instead of Jounochi, which just left the two of them in the now mostly deserted salon.

  


“Yugi?” Jounouchi tried again. “You okay?”

  


Yugi stood, trying to sound more like his usual easygoing self, but the effort felt strained at best. “I guess we should play. Even though we'll probably run into Seto and the handsome millionaire for sure…” Just thinking about it made Yugi want to sit back down and stay right where he was.

  


“Wanna talk about it?” Jounouchi asked hesitantly.

  


Yugi looked at him. “You'll think I'm being silly.” Jou was a great friend, possibly even Yugi’s best friend, but he wasn’t really sure how the other boy would take the news.

  


“No offense, Yug, but I already think you’re being kinda silly.”

  


This wasn’t exactly a confidence booster but Yugi realized if he couldn’t even tell Jounouchi what was going on, then he wasn’t really worthy of being the one Seto was interested in anyway. He had to tell his friend sometime so it might as well be now. He should have been who Yugi told first, though at least Mai had somewhat figured it out on her own.

  


“Seto-kun and I have been dating for six months,” Yugi blurted, then added, “Kinda.”

  


Jounouchi didn’t react by laughing and asking if he was joking, as Yugi had worried he would. Instead, his eyes were a little wide as he said, “You didn’t say anything.”

  


“I was a little afraid to, I guess,” Yugi admitted, almost immediately feeling bad for not trusting his friend. “It kinda just happened one day, and then kept happening. It's been nice. Just... not sure what Seto-kun wants, if anything.”

  


“Um, you could ask?” Jounouchi offered, rubbing the back of his head.

  


Yugi nodded with a sigh. “That’s what Mai said too.” He struggled to give Jounouchi a smile. It was small but a real one. “C'mon, we'll never find any clues at this rate.” Feeling as if a small weight had been lifted, he was a little more eager to play the game, especially if Jounouchi still wanted to. There was no sense in keeping his friend from playing.

  


Jounouchi nodded, still looking at Yugi as if his confidence wasn’t at all bolstered by the smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  


They were already starting well behind the others. Yugi and Jounouchi took off down the hall at a run, Yugi eager to assist his friend in figuring out the mystery when a figure stepped into his path. The older, suited man didn’t notice him right away and Yugi had just barely enough time to stop, so suddenly that he tripped and fell flat on his rear, hard enough that he felt the pain shoot up his spine for a second.

  


“Watch where you’re going!” the man sneered. He looked familiar, someone Yugi had seen around the office, but he couldn’t place the man’s name.

  


Yugi winced as he stood, rubbing his sore butt. “Sorry…”

  


The man’s face was growing red. “You should be! Rude child!”

  


“Hey, that’s uncalled for!” Jounouchi objected, glaring right back at the man. “It’s not smart to pick on one of Kaiba's friends when you do business with KaibaCorp. Though you must not do much with KC if you don’t even know that much.”

  


“And what would you know, boy?” the man demanded with an angry hiss, face progressing to an almost purple shade of displeasure.

  


“I know Kaiba,” Jou said confidently. “He doesn’t like rude people. Even if he’s really rude himself sometimes…”

  


The man made a snorting noise through his nose. “Why would I believe a street thug like you?”

  


Around them, the little ornate lamps on the wall flickered as one.

  


“Jou!” Yugi cried, feeling something bad was about to happen. He grabbed hold of his friend instinctively as the electricity struggled and eventually gave out altogether, shrouding them in darkness. Yugi couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face, but he kept hold of Jounouchi, who pushed him back instinctively against a wall, shifting in front of him in a protective stance.

  


Yugi was about to protest that he wasn’t a little kid anymore and could defend himself, when there was a scuffle nearby. The man they were speaking to cried out.

  


“What the hell is going on?!” Jounouchi demanded, then the lights flickered back to a steady glow, illuminating the man sitting on the floor, dark blood now staining his expensive suit.

  


“What?” the man objected, lifting a hand to stare at the blood on it, then at his clothes. “No! This can't be right! I wasn't stabbed, so it doesn't count!”

  


“Mokuba-kun didn't specify that only the knife was a murder weapon,” Jounouchi reminded him, stepping away from Yugi and smirking down at the disagreeable man.

  


Others began to join them, including Lex Luthor. Yugi stiffened instinctively at the sight of him, but Seto did not appear to be with him at all. In fact, the birthday boy didn’t emerge at all from wherever he was in the mansion.

  


Luthor smirked down at the first victim. “Blood means you're dead. Dead people don't talk, Latimer.”

  


Mokuba pushed his way through the crowd, with the trusty bodyguard Fuguta on his heels, and checked Latimer’s name off his tablet. “He's right, Latimer. Please go wait in the waiting room.”

  


Latimer began to complain, his face going red again, and Fuguta very firmly escorted the man down the hall back in the direction of the salon, while ignoring loud reprimands to stop “manhandling” him.

  


“Guess we should be careful,” he noted thoughtfully as the crowd once more began to disperse. He noticed Luthor still standing there and asked him, “Didn’t you and Seto-kun team up?” because he still wanted to know where his sort of boyfriend was.

  


“Hm?” Green eyes focused on him. “No, I had a business call and needed to step outside the VR room for a moment. I’m not sure where Kaiba has gotten himself to.”

  


Yugi was troubled. While it wasn’t entirely unheard of for Seto to go off on his own, and Mokuba’s eyes didn’t even look up from his tablet at Yugi’s words, he still would’ve preferred if he knew where the other man was.

  


“That’s sure a convenient excuse,” Jounouchi said, eyes on the billionaire. “Since you’ve got no one to corroborate your whereabouts at the time of the ‘murder,’ it could have easily been you…”

  


Luthor gave a soft chuckle. “You think I’m the killer?”

  


“Yeah!”

  


Yugi bit his lip. He was reminded how rough Jounouchi’s life had been after his parents divorced, forcing him to fend for himself with after school jobs, gangs, and taking care of a father who was more interested in gambling and drinking away their money.

  


“We could just as easily have been the killers, Joey.” Yugi was trying to be reasonable, even if he had personal reasons not to trust Luthor. “We were with the victim in his last moments, and now you're the first to cast blame on someone…”

  


“But that is how the game is played,” Luthor pointed out with a smile.

  


Yugi blushed. “Yeah. Just saying, the killer could potentially blame someone else to trick the others.”

  


Jounouchi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, his own cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “Yeah, I guess they would.”

  


“Of course, Yugi-kun would never be a killer,” Anzu spoke up.

  


Jounouchi pouted at her. “Hey, and I would?”

  


“Anyone could be the killer,” Mokuba interjected, interrupting Anzu’s reply. “The killer was told in secret before the game started.”

  


Yugi nodded as he thought about it. So it could easily be anyone. Even he himself wasn’t clear of suspicion since he had shown up late to the party. Though since he could eliminate himself as a suspect, he briefly pondered his friends and Luthor. Having arrived after them, he could not say for sure that any of them weren’t the killer, and that all of them were capable of being a killer in this sense. It wasn’t as though his friends were incapable of keeping things from him, or thinking it would be fun to play this part in the game. Even Anzu would enjoy herself.

  


So who could it be? He wondered. And where was Seto? Was this evening of fun murder mystery about to turn dangerously real, as so many other games had in the past?

  


“I still think it’s the baldy guy you’re jealous of,” Joey grumbled.

  


Yugi felt his face heat up and glanced at the man to be sure he wasn’t listening. For the moment, Luthor was speaking to Mokuba, so he answered softly, “Well, he’s a lot more attractive than I am…”

  


“Yug…”

  


Yugi tried again to brighten up and be the optimistic person that his friend expected him to be. “C'mon, I want to find Seto-kun.” Finding the killer would have to wait until Yugi could be sure that tonight really was just a game.

  


“Alright.”

  


Luthor turned back toward them. “I'll come with you. I'm curious where the birthday boy has gotten to as well.”

  


Yugi was suspicious but he nodded. “Okay.” It was still more in his nature to trust someone and give them a chance than to tell them to get lost.

  


Anzu and Mai had already gone off, since they were both perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, so the three of them began searching together for the wayward Kaiba. Jounouchi took the lead, but he would glance back at them periodically, focusing a glare on Luthor. For his part, Luthor bore the suspicion without comment, a soft smile on his lips.

  


He had a brief flash of imagining Seto and Luthor kissing at a tournament and Seto cackling smugly at everyone and everything.

  


Yugi tried to ignore his imagination as he opened a door to look inside. It revealed to be a bedroom, though the lights were out and it was mostly dark inside, illuminated only by the light from the hallway.

  


“Have you known Seto long?” Luthor asked just behind him.

  


Yugi jumped a little, not having realized the tall American was standing so close to him, and reached to flip the light switch on so they could look around. Jounouchi appeared to be exploring further down the hall, which left him alone with his love rival. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

  


“Um, yeah,” Yugi answered. “Since junior high.”

  


Luthor ran his hands over pieces of furniture in the room, as if testing the VR’s dexterity. “He speaks very highly of you.”

  


Yugi stared at the man. “He _does?_ ”

  


Luthor chuckled. “You’re adorable.”

  


Yugi flushed and attempted to hide his face, but it was hard to get his reaction to calm down when he knew Luthor continued to watch him carefully. He was beginning to fear that he’d done something wrong to get the billionaire’s attention in this way.

  


-

  


Jounouchi did not think Seto would just be hiding in a bedroom, so he explored further down the hall, looking for some sort of office set up to communicate with the outside world. Perhaps operated by a sassy computer--that seemed more Seto’s style.

  


He found a room sort of like he was imagining, when he suddenly felt a small, hard poke against his back. Having been in a few gangs in his earlier youth, Jounouchi recognized the feeling. It was a gun.

  


“Hello, mutt.”

  


Jounouchi went still. His heart wasn’t beating as fast as it had been, but he still didn’t relax completely. “N-no way... It's your own party…”

  


He could hear the smile in Seto’s voice, as well as the much accustomed to smugness. “And what better gift than getting to kill all those stuffed shirts I usually have to pretend to tolerate?”

  


“You do? Really?” Jounouchi decided he’d have to see that to believe it. Seto was not exactly known to tolerate people that pissed him off. Maybe Business Kaiba was different than Duel Champion Kaiba? “Hey, now I finally get why this was Mokuba's present. All I got you was a dragon stocking cap…”

  


In the shape of a dragon. It was even white. His sister had decided to take her needle and thread to it before he could wrap it, giving the stocking cap blue eyes.

  


Behind him, the head of KC snorted. “Now the question is, puppy. Do you want to be dead? Or do you want to help cause some chaos?”

  


Jounouchi relaxed a little more. As long as Seto wasn’t intending to really shoot him. “Oh come on, you have to ask?” Chaos sounded way more fun than hanging out with disgruntled rich guys.

  


“Good choice.” The gun was finally removed from his back and Seto came to stand in front of him, offering Jounouchi a knife, hilt first.

  


He followed Seto into a closet passage, where Seto must have emerged behind him, and chuckled evilly. “Fu fu fu…”

  


Ahead of him, Seto made such an aggrieved sigh. “Do you have to do that?”

  


“Yes.”

  


-

  


Yugi opened the balcony doors to take a look outside. The cool air might have been artificial, but it helped his heated face calm down. He wondered absently how it felt so much like it was real and not artificial.

  


“He does,” Lex answered eventually. “Talk about you.”

  


Yugi felt his face heat up again, looking back at the man uncertainly, trying to discern some sort of interior motive or lies in his expression. Luthor’s face gave away nothing. “He told you we were dating?” he asked.

  


“Not in so many words,” the man replied, “but I've known Seto for a long time. He doesn't talk about just anyone the way he talks about you.”

  


Yugi felt so elated at the words that he felt he could bounce with every step he took. “Oh. And not just about Duel Monsters?”

  


The man looked even more amused. “No, we don’t really talk a lot about his dueling career. Are you dating?”

  


Yugi nodded, still feeling shy about the subject even though Luthor was now the third person he’d told. “Yeah. I think we are.”

  


“You _think_?”

  


Yugi felt his face heat up once more. “I'm not sure how Seto-kun feels yet…” Seto Kaiba was just a hard man to read and just stating his feelings plainly was something Seto usually reserved solely for his brother.

  


“Really? Because the way he talks about you I half expected you to be wearing a ring.”

  


Yugi flushed brighter but was once again elated to hear Luthor say that. Perhaps he’d entirely missed the mark in thinking of the American as a love rival, despite him being much more attractive than Yugi, and Seto’s fascination with Western culture.

  


“Really?” he asked. “He disliked me for so long, so I didn't think…”

  


“I wouldn't worry.”

  


Yugi found himself beaming at his not-quite rival. “If he asks me, I won’t say no.”

  


“Good.”

  


If Seto were to propose, it would probably be carefully planned out and Yugi wouldn’t have a hint that it was going to happen until the event took place. It would probably be simulcast across as many networks that would cover it, and it would take place on the KC blimp. Yugi imagined his quick yes followed closely by a priest being ushered in, and then Seto taking him on his attached jet plane to fly them to their honeymoon destination. The gathered crowd of Domino citizens would be cheering in their wake and awarded with free tickets to KaibaLand Japan.

  


The idea of a honeymoon made his face and neck even warmer. It would be more likely to not be like that at all, unless Seto was pushed to do so. (Or, Yugi amended to himself, if it was going to be good for business. He couldn’t really fault Seto for his money-making schemes since he also did a lot of good in the world. Something that the media liked to wave away by talking about his superiority complex, age, or obsession with games.)

  


“I figure he's more focused on taking care of Mokie-kun for something like that though,” Yugi said, trying to be realistic.

  


“They’re very close.”

  


Yugi nodded. The imagery quickly changed in his mind, with Mokuba showing up wearing a jetpack and demanding that Yugi duel him for the right of Seto’s hand in marriage. Their already media-circus-wedding became an all out battle royale as contenders for both men arrived in Domino to challenge them.

  


He very pointedly did not imagine Atem returning as Seto’s final challenger. Even if that would have been the natural progression.

  


Atem could not return. The Pharaoh was where he belonged and resting peacefully.

  


“I know. They've been through a lot together.” More than either brother had felt comfortable telling him, he knew. There was enough that he guessed from the VR world, however. “I've tried to help, but I think they helped me way more.”

  


Now that he thought about it, he remembered Anzu following the celebrity magazines in high school, and dimly remembered some heavily photographed weddings of Luthor’s. Perhaps he could give Yugi advice, if it ever came to that.

  


Before either man could say anything further, there was a scream from downstairs. Yugi jumped at the sound and reached instinctively for his deck of cards. They were not there. Years of dueling championships going awry had given him strange instincts.

  


“Let’s go,” Yugi told Luthor and rushed out of the bedroom. He heard the tall American running behind him, keeping up as they rushed down the stairs.

  


When they arrived at the scene, however, it turned out his panic was for naught. An assembled group of party goers were gathered around a victim of the game, who was very much alive and refusing to tell anyone who had ‘killed’ her.

  


“Come on, Marissa!” a man begged. “Tell us something!”

  


The girl, Marissa, shook her head, folding her arms over the front of her expensive dress. “Woo, I’m a ghost. Go away before I haunt you.”

  


Yugi relaxed and even smiled a little. It was still just a game. No one was really in danger, there were no spirits from a long ago forgotten past who wanted revenge.

  


Marissa walked away cheerfully to the waiting room, completely ignoring the crowd as they continued to beg. At least she didn’t seem upset about losing, or was too proud to show it.

  


Lex smirked at the remaining crowd. “Afraid you won’t be able to figure it out on your own?”

  


Yugi bit down on inappropriate laughter as the guests glowered at the smirking American. He was beginning to understand why he and Seto were friends. “That's the point, isn't it? To figure it out.”

  


Mai walked up to him, moving around the crowd as he began to disperse finally. “Hey, where's Jonouchi?”

  


Yugi glanced around himself, startled that he hadn’t realized before and feeling awful about it. “Oh no. He was just with us…”

  


“Maybe he’s been killed?” Luthor asked.

  


Yugi stifled an instinctive panic before he reminded himself it was just a game. It had to be just a game. Because if it wasn’t a game, then there was no way that Jonouchi could be killed. He would’ve been kidnapped instead and would be rescued by himself, Seto, and as many armed bodyguards that was on KC payroll. (Which was a lot.) In the end, Seto would take out the kidnappers with playing cards and Jou would yell at his rescuer for being late.

  


So there was nothing for him to worry about, yet he was.

  


“Maybe,” he hedged, his imagination calming him down in this case. Besides, there was probably no way for a would-be assailant to sneak a real weapon passed the VR’s security. Seto was too clever. “Is it against the rules to check, Mokie-kun?”

  


Mokuba pulled out his tablet in answer and showed Yugi the guest list, using his finger to navigate instead of a stylus. “Jonouchi-kun…. There he is. He’s marked inactive,” Mokuba added for everyone’s benefit.

  


Yugi stared at the little INACTIVE icon beside Jonouchi’s name on the tablet. “Oh no. He wandered off and got caught, I guess.”

  


“It’s not your fault,” Luthor said gently. “It was probably while we were talking. If anything, it’s my fault.”

  


“It’s no one’s fault,” Mai said with a sigh, but she was smiling. “This sounds just like Jonouchi. You don’t know the kinds of trouble he’s gotten himself into before. But it always turns out okay,” she added, ruffling Yugi’s spiky hair.

  


Yugi still felt like he should apologize to her for not watching Jonouchi’s back, but there was another scream.

  


It was followed closely by a third, which sounded as if it came from the completely opposite direction.

  


Mokuba blinked. “That… sounds like it came from two different directions,” he said, confirming what Yugi had thought.

  


“Which way do we go?” he asked. They still had no clues as to who the killer in the game was.

  


Anzu spoke up. “Let's split up and go to both places, then meet up back here when we finish investigating!”

  


“Did you just suggest we split up in a murder mystery?” Luthor asked her, eyes wide and incredulous.

  


Anzu blinked up at him, her own gaze innocent. “Well, yeah. If there's been two different murders, then we should!”

  


“Anzu…” Yugi hesitated.

  


“It’ll be alright, Yugi!” she said as if she knew he was worrying. She was his oldest friend, of course, so she did know him the best. “It’s just a game after all. C’mon, Mai!” Without waiting, she took off down one direction.

  


Luthor put his hands on his hips. “Well, she’s dead.”

  


Mai shrugged, still smiling. “I’ll go with her,” she offered before following after her partner.

  


Yugi looked up at the tall American. “Should we check the other one?”

  


Luthor nodded and motioned ahead. “After you.”

  


Yugi hesitated a moment, remembering that he could ask Mokuba if he had seen his brother or if he could find him with the tablet, but the younger Kaiba was already gone, having slipped away with the guests. He sighed and decided to continue with the investigation for now.

  


It wasn’t too hard to find the next victim, all they had to do was follow the sounds of arguing, as some of the guests that had assembled earlier when Marissa ‘died,’ were once again gathered together. The discussion was much more heated this time, as apparently the victim hadn’t seen who did it, so the partygoers were busy accusing one another of being the murderer. They were all but bullying the victim this time and that was something that couldn’t be allowed.

  


“Enough! Everyone, please, this isn't helping!” Yugi spoke in a firm voice, trying to sound as authoritative as the Pharaoh ever had.

  


They fell silent, like recalcitrant children who knew they had misbehaved. The victim trudged passed them without another word, furtively glancing at the crowd and giving Yugi a quick smile as he moved by them. The beleaguered man headed in the direction of the waiting room.

  


Yugi turned back to the crowd, folding his arms. “Alright. So what happened?”

  


“Well,” one of them said, “it was another shooting!”

  


Yugi glanced at Luthor, who looked thoughtful. The man was probably thinking about the same thing he was--Marissa hadn’t been shot. Her ‘killer’ had stabbed her.

  


“What are details can you give me?” Yugi asked the guest curiously.

  


The man smirked cruelly. “Why would I tell you? Then you'd win!”

  


Yugi sighed and gave up on asking further questions as the group just chuckled at his expense. If it wasn’t for Seto being missing, he would have liked to give up on this whole thing. King of Games title or not. (Besides, he had retired and the title had passed to other players, though there was some controversy within the Duel Monsters community on whether or not there could be a new champion without Yugi himself being defeated.)

  


He wondered again where Seto was. Mokuba hadn’t seemed worried yet, so it was entirely possible, he realized, that everything was still going according to plan. Perhaps Seto was watching from somewhere in front of a computer, cackling as the party guests scurried around trying to figure out what was even going on.

  


He almost imagined Seto demanding that the sassy computer make him some popcorn, when Yugi remembered that Seto didn’t like popcorn. However, he did have a fondness for chocolate covered strawberries, which had to be imported from overseas. Seto had shared some with him the night they’d spent together and Yugi had to agree that they were very good.

  


That was when Yugi realized the obvious solution to the whole thing.

  


A familiar wail broke his thoughts. “OHH NOOOOO.”

  


“Anzu!” Yugi called, rushing back the way they’d come.

  


They found Anzu and Mai further down the hall, exiting a bathroom. The smaller girl was frowning and stomping her foot on the carpeted floor.

  


“It’s not fair!” she said.

  


Mai was smirking, but not meanly. “ _This_ is why you don’t split up in these scenarios.”

  


“But we were still together,” Anzu complained.

  


“What happened, Anzu?” Yugi panted as he came to a stop beside them. “Are you hurt?”

  


Anzu continued to pout under the arm Mai had around her. “We died.”

  


Yugi relaxed a little. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

  


The two girls exchanged a smile. “It’s fine, I was more startled than anything. The prize would’ve been nice though.”

  


“At least you’ll get to see Jonouchi,” Yugi pointed out, trying to stay positive. He hadn’t seen Honda in awhile either but thought he might have just found a pretty girl to chat up.

  


Mai’s smirk widened. “I suppose we will. Have you found Seto yet?”

  


Yugi shook his head. “Not yet.” He confused by her tone. Mai almost sounded like she was trying not to laugh. His earlier thought recurred to him, but there was no way he could ask the girls. The rules stated that the victims couldn’t give them any hints other than how they ‘died.’

  


“You will,” Anzu assured. “Don’t need to worry about that.”

  


Mai elbowed her gently. “See ya later, Yugi.”

  


“Oh, yeah.” Yugi waved farewell and watched the two walk down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing from his sight.

  


He turned to ask Luthor what he wanted to do now, unsure if he should talk about his suspicions, but the man was gone. Yugi was sure that Luthor had followed him. He frowned and retraced his steps back the way they had come.

  


-

  


Lex sighed around the hand over his mouth as he was tugged into a dark room, a hidden panel shutting closed behind him before his spiky haired companion even noticed his abrupt capture.

  


“Hello, Lex,” said a familiar voice. “Don’t pout.”

  


The hand moved from his mouth and Lex turned, directing a frown at the shadowy figure who had taken him hostage. “I’m not pouting. What are you doing?”

  


He could see light glinting off the weapon in Seto Kaiba’s hand. “Well, I was considering making you an offer. I can kill you or you can help me kill the rest off.”

  


Lex raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that against the rules?”

  


“Nope. Especially not when I make the rules.”

  


This answer was typically Seto Kaiba. The younger man was very singular Lex shrugged amiably. “Alright then.”

  


In the near darkness, Seto smirked and handed Lex a lead pipe.

  


“A lead pipe?” Lex questioned, rolling his eyes at the cliche. “Really?”

  


“I can give you the candlestick if you prefer.”

  


“So this really is a life sized version of Clue.”

  


“More or less.” Seto didn’t even have the decency to sound embarrassed. “Mokuba and I grew up playing board games.”

  


“So that’s why,” Lex hummed.

  


Seto mirrored the sound. “Chess was our favorite, of course. Have I mentioned that Mokuba could beat even you when he tries?”

  


Lex had a feeling that the younger man was not merely bragging. “Have I mentioned that when I told Tony that you'd done the whole ‘no more weapons’ thing first he turned _purple_?”

  


Seto led the way further down the passage, his dark laughter echoing around them in the shadows.

  


“I almost took a picture for you,” Lex confided.

  


“How sweet of you.”

  


Lex smirked at the younger man’s back. “Let's go find some victims.”

  


“Yes, let’s.”

  


-

  


Yugi had looked around for everyone for awhile longer, but it became increasingly obvious that he was getting nowhere, so he did something he had never done before--he dropped out of the game. He picked a bedroom at random and shut himself inside.

  


The room had a balcony, the curtains in front of the glass doors pulled back, illuminating the room in artificial moonlight. Yugi pushed the doors opened and stepped outside into the cool air, breathing in the scent of outdoors, of freshly cut grass and soil. There were other mansions up and down the street, some even with shadowy figures moving around inside, giving the VR neighborhood a realistic feels. He took a deep breath, as if to absorb some of the tranquility into his body, and it began to work. Until he heard the sound of gunshots in the distance, anyway.

  


Yugi sighed. This really wasn’t how he expected the night to go. But he figured that with all the ruckus, Seto must surely have been enjoying himself, and that was what mattered. He would wait and try not to feel too much like the princess in the tower waiting for a knight to rescue him.

  


That made him imagine Seto coming to his rescue on the back of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, a pile of scorched adversaries in his wake.

  


Yugi laughed softly at himself and rested his head on a pillow, looking up at the artificial starlight above him. There were a few wispy clouds, but unlike in the city, he could see the stars clearly here.

  


It was times like this, when he was alone, even years after the spirit’s departure, that he felt an ache of loneliness for the one that had made him feel less alone. Atem would at least have advice for him.

  


-

  


Jonouchi and Lex got into an unofficial competition of how many of the remaining guests they could ‘kill.’ It was fairly ridiculous to watch and, while he still enjoyed himself, Seto found it more than a little distracting. He accused them of flirting.

  


Jonouchi flipped him off but otherwise ignored his accusations. “Is that it?” he asked as Mokuba turned up with his tablet.

  


Mokuba ran his eyes over the screen, checking the list. “Almost. There remains just one person, niisama.”

  


Seto didn’t even need to guess. “Yugi.”

  


He’d purposefully left his rival last, thinking that the two of them might even enjoy a playful cat and mouse type detective game, but Yugi had very obviously disappeared from the playing field nearly an hour ago. Not long after he’d taken Lex to his side, he’d noticed. It was only a little disappointing; there would be plenty of opportunities, and plenty more games, that he and Yugi would have.

  


Mokuba looked up with an eager smile. “He's in one of the third floor bedrooms.”

  


“I’ll get him,” Seto said.

  


For some reason, this made his little brother smile wider. “Okay.”

  


All three of them were smiling far too much, in fact. Seto ignored them, turning on his heel and heading for the rooms that Mokuba described. He almost missed Yugi entirely as he wasn’t in the room at all, but something made him stop and take a second look.

  


There was his wayward little King of Games, lying on a cushioned bench seated on the balcony outside. He was still petite, even after finally getting a growth spurt, and curling on his side, he fit on it easily. One of Yugi’s hands was curled up beside his cheek, his knees brought up, but he could still make out the heart cut out on his pants. The cut out revealed a teasingly heart shape of skin, while the mesh shirt showed off an even more tantalizing amount of Yugi’s torso.

  


Seto stood there for a moment, taking in the sight for a few moments. He let his imagination wander briefly, of being the brave prince to kneel down and wake the captured princess with a kiss.

  


Of course, the reality was far different. Yugi was the one that had woken him--no, it was the spirit of Atem, but he had used Yugi’s body at the time--by defeating him in that card duel so long ago. He was lucky to have escaped an outright Shadow Game. It was through him, Yugi’s annoying friends, and all those irritating encounters that he was able to start piecing himself back together.

  


Yugi appeared to be be sleeping peacefully, so Seto was loath to wake him. It wasn’t often he had the freedom to just look at his rival, without fear of anyone noticing, without also having to concentrate on how to play the cards in his hand or guess what Yugi’s next move would be.

  


At last, he knelt beside the bench and stroked the spiky hair gently. “Yugi.”

  


Yugi’s long lashes fluttered tiredly. “Mm, Seto?”

  


Seto smiled. “I believe this is where I say ‘bwahaha, it was me all along.’”

  


Yugi gave him a sleepy smile. “You pulled a Hannibal.”

  


He kept petting the smaller man’s hair. “Your friends would think I corrupted you, letting you watch a show like that.”

  


“I asked _you_ to watch it with _me_. Besides, they’re your friends too.” Yugi yawned. “I figured it out anyway.”

  


“So you pulled a Will Graham.”

  


Yugi’s nose wrinkled. “No. We are definitely not them.”

  


Seto chuckled softly, gazing into his rival’s large eyes. “Of course not. I don’t need to manipulate people to get what I want.”

  


Yugi yawned again and rubbed at one of his eyes. “It just made sense. The perfect present. Mokuba figured out a good one.”

  


“Mm-hm,” Seto hummed. “And you’re the last one standing,” he added, a little more menacingly.

  


Yugi only smiled at him, though his adorableness didn’t take away from Seto’s enjoyment. “Did you have fun?”

  


Seto nodded, smiling faintly in return. “I did.”

  


“M’glad,” Yugi muttered around another cute yawn.

  


Seto continued to smile. He still wasn’t sure how this had happened, the irritation (and sometimes outright anger) he thought he felt for Yugi becoming something else. Perhaps it was that those darker feelings were meant for someone who was no longer there. That left the brave, noble, sweet young man who kept proclaiming to be his friend. Who was the first to believe that Seto still had a heart.

  


“Want to go see the others?” Seto asked.

  


“Sure.” Yugi sat up in the bench and stretched.

  


Taking advantage of his distraction, Seto abruptly leaned in and kissed Yugi on his soft lips. He knew his own might have felt chapped and inadequate, but Yugi responded immediately.

  


He broke the kiss reluctantly, but Yugi’s smile made him want to lean in and steal another. “Your friends are waiting,” he said as much to himself as to his ri--boyfriend. (Boyfriend sounded so juvenile but there was something he had to do tonight, so he should make himself get used to the sound of it.)

  


“They’re your friends too,” Yugi repeated, still smiling.

  


“Our friends are waiting then,” he allowed as he stood, offering a hand to help Yugi stand.

  


Yugi slid his hand into Seto’s and followed him out of the bedroom. “So you won. Do you get the prize?”

  


“Technically you won,” Seto pointed out. “You weren’t killed.”

  


“Oh.” In the brighter hallway light, he could see Yugi’s face turn pink. “I wasn’t intending to…”

  


“Take it. Or the mutt and Lex can split it.” Either was fine with him. Seto had had his fun.

  


“Okay. If you don't mind the media making a big deal out of the King of Games winning at your birthday party, because they probably will…”

  


Seto resisted rolling his eyes. If it didn’t interfere with KaibaCorp, then he really didn’t care about their reputations. “Far be it from me to besmirch your record.”

  


Yugi huffed, his smile turning mischievous and coy. “Should tell them you beat me the other night so the title's technically yours.”

  


“But then they'd ask why you were at my house late at night,” Seto countered in amusement.

  


The redness on his face returned. “Oh. Yeah…”

  


Seto was amused, but took pity on Yugi as his smile faltered, deciding not to tease him further. “Come on,” he urged softly, leading Yugi downstairs.

  


Yugi didn’t try to pull his hand from Seto’s, so he didn’t let go either. This was something he’d never experienced before now, either. The sweet intimacy of holding someone’s hand. There was his parents, long ago and almost too distant a memory, and Mokuba, a clearer and firmer memory. Yugi was different. Not more precious, but special in a way all his own.

  


He hesitated until the very last second, but let go of Yugi’s hand just before they reached the door to the room his guests were to wait in. He pushed the door open, letting Yugi inside first.

  


The room was messy, KC employees already cleaning up as the only ones left were their friends. All of whom appeared to be going through the remains of the liquor and wine.

  


“Did everyone leave?” Yugi asked, going up to the others.

  


Jonouchi grinned at him. “Most of those business people are apparently sore losers.”

  


Yugi glanced back over his shoulder at Seto with an odd expression. “I suppose that's why they were invited to begin with,” he said softly.

  


Seto thought he understood then. Yugi hadn’t wanted to participate in the end because he hadn’t liked that the game was partly a trick. Yugi could be so terribly fair, even to those who didn’t deserve it. But it was also fair enough to allow Seto to have his fun, so instead of revealing him, he chose to bow out.

  


“They would have been insulted if they hadn't been invited,” Mokuba explained.

  


Yugi’s expression relaxed and turned a little pink again. “Oh.”

  


“It’s okay,” Jonouchi broke in, “Yugi's idea of a birthday party is at Kame Games.”

  


At that, Yugi mumbled something about the media and pizza places.

  


“That's why Mokuba planned this at our park,” Seto explained, earning a grin from his little brother. “Speaking of which, onward to the hotel?”

  


“Is there gonna be more liquor?” Jonouchi asked. “If so, yes.” Honda echoed his sentiment and the two looped their arms around each other, cheering.

  


“I think you two have had enough already,” Anzu commented.

  


Seto couldn’t help but agree but this was another reason they were on his property.

  


“Drinks and refreshments and rooms if you want to stay.” Mokuba grinned cheekily, excessively proud of himself. “When I plan a party, I go all out.”

  


The two idiots cheered again, but Seto didn’t mind too much. Their antics made both Yugi and Mokuba smile, which was something that Seto definitely wanted to keep seeing.

  


They left the VR room, shutting it down so that the crew could finish cleaning up after them, and walked together toward the hotel.

  


On the way, Lex stopped and touched his arm. “Hey.”

  


Seto paused, turning to him. “Hm?”

  


The American motioned to the helipad and the helicopter that waited for him. “I have to get going but happy birthday.”

  


Seto smiled faintly. Lex was a good friend and those were hard to find in the circles they traveled in. “Thank you for coming, I know how busy you are.”

  


“No problem for a friend.” Then Lex did something he hadn’t expected--he leaned in and kissed Seto’s cheek lightly.

  


Seto rolled his eyes. “Your boyfriend will be jealous.”

  


“Yours too.” Lex motioned toward the hotel meaningfully.

  


Seto glanced over and sighed. Yugi hadn’t gone inside the motel with everyone else. He was standing beside a dragon statue near the entrance, staring at his sneakers.

  


“See you later,” Lex said, turning toward the helipad.

  


“Take a picture of Stark's face next time!”

  


Lex chuckled as the helicopter’s engines started up, the pilot prompted from his approach. “Sure!” he called back with a wave.

  


Seto shook his head. He would have been more embarrassed if he didn’t know Lex was just playfully teasing him (and by extension Yugi).

  


He turned back toward the hotel. “Yugi?” he said when he was standing in front of the shorter man.

  


Yugi looked up uncertainly through his bangs, which still hung perpetually over his face. “Huh?”

  


“You didn’t go ahead?” he asked.

  


Yugi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth briefly before answering. “Was waiting for you.”

  


Seto smiled slightly at the admission. “Shall we go?”

  


Yugi nodded, his head still mostly faced toward the ground. “Okay. Unless you wanted to talk now?”

  


Seto reached into one of his inner pockets at the reminder. “Right. I did need to give you something.” He hesitated at Yugi’s confused look. This was fairly serious, what he was going to do, but he still felt it was right. “No pressure.”

  


“Huh?”

  


In reply, Seto offered Yugi a KC all access security pass.

  


Yugi took the card, looking at it for a few seconds as his eyes slowly widened. Then his boyfriend was moving again, latching onto Seto and smiling against his chest. “This is--Really?”

  


Seto nodded and enfolded Yugi in his arms securely as he returned the hug. “You wanted to have lunch together,” he reminded. It was more than that and he thought Yugi knew it, hence the enthusiastic reaction. He felt a little unprepared for this conversation, no matter how much he’d prepared for it.

  


“Maybe dinner too,” Yugi said into his shirt and blazer.

  


“And dinner too,” Seto agreed. “Sometimes.”

  


“Okay.”

  


Seto rubbed his hand over the back of the sheer shirt. “Come on, we should go inside before they come look for us.”

  


“‘Kay,” Yugi said, sliding the card into the back pocket of his tight pants.

  


The movement drew his eyes instinctively down to the pants clinging to Yugi’s legs and hips. While still petite, he wasn’t as small as they were at sixteen. They hadn’t gone very far physically with each other and hormones were very distracting. Of course his eyes were drawn down to stare at his boyfriend’s hips.

  


Yugi smiled up at him sweetly. “Or we can go to your suite…” he trailed off, the suggestion clear in his happy blue eyes.

  


Seto felt his face heat up. “Your friends will think I kidnapped you.”

  


Yugi looked up, his own face red. “Er. I kinda told Joey and Mai about us tonight…”

  


Seto hesitated for an entirely different reason this time. This was something he hadn’t expected. “Oh?”

  


Yugi nodded shyly, his eyes focused on Seto’s face. “Well, Mai figured it out. Is that okay?”

  


“You can tell who you want,” Seto answered honestly.

  


This caused the other young man to give a soft smile. “I thought you might want to keep it secret…”

  


Seto had assumed the same but he decided not to say that to Yugi. Those were his own fears and not because of something Yugi had done. “I should probably tell Mokuba.”

  


“'Kay. Anzu and Honda might know by now anyway, so he'll feel left out if you don't.”

  


Seto nodded and allowed Yugi to take hold of his hand. He smiled as the other man used his new cardkey to get passage into the hotel.

  


His little rival had a pretty flush on his face as they stepped into the elevator and Seto hit the button for the top floor. “Oh. We're going to the suite anyway…”

  


“Unfortunately,” Seto sighed. It really was the most comfortable place for a little after party setting in the hotel. That meant it would be longer before they had privacy though.

  


Yugi gave his hand a little squeeze. “It’s okay.”

  


“Want a drink?” Seto offered.

  


“Mm, maybe just a little bit.”

  


Seto half smiled, not sure what the hesitation was about. They hadn’t drank together either, not yet. Tonight would fix that. He led Yugi to the suite when the elevator reached the top.

  


“I can get us drinks if you wanna talk to Mokie first?” Yugi asked when they reached the door.

  


“Mm, tomorrow. I'll talk to him tomorrow.” He didn’t want to think about Mokuba’s reaction to his news tonight. Not that he really thought that Mokuba would disapprove, but there was still the chance of the conversation going badly. It would be better for the morning, after they’d rested.

  


It wasn’t that he was finding a reason to put it off. Of course not.

  


Yugi smiled. “‘Kay.”

  


“Wine?”

  


“Sure. Not too much.” He leaned up on this toes to kiss Seto just before the door was opened.

  


Seto smiled slightly at him, not caring if the others noticed the look he favored Yugi. He walked over to the refreshments, getting Yugi a small glass of sweet flavored wine. He brought it to Yugi, who had already joined the circle of his friends on the floor. Yugi accepted with a smile, assuring his friends that everything was fine and he’d just been waiting for Seto.

  


He admired Yugi’s ability to tell the truth without saying too much.

  


“Okay.” Jonouchi seemed satisfied and continued goofing off with Honda. “You're just jealous cause I kicked your butt!”

  


“That had to be cheating though!” Honda objected, but he was laughing.

  


Jonouchi let him go and shrugged. “Kaiba’s party, Kaiba’s rules.”

  


“Don't say that too loud,” Mai told him, “he'll make that KC's new motto.”

  


Seto favored them all with a smug smirk. “What makes you think it isn't already?”

  


Yugi smiled over the rim of his glass, tilting it back to take a small sip. “Mm... It's true. We've played by Seto's rules before. Lots of times.” This garnered a few chuckles and groans around the room as they reminisced.

  


“We should make a Mario Party style game with Duel Monsters, nii-sama,” Mokuba suggested with a bright smile.

  


Seto hummed in answer. Their contract of use with Industrial Illusions had been renewed, as Pegasus’ board members knew for a fact that KC’s contributions were what kept them afloat when the recession hit. There had been a lot of discussion about pulling out of America entirely but Seto had fought against it, successfully. Pegasus himself seemed content and (naturally) incredibly amused that their companies were still associated.

  


Yugi beamed up at him from his spot on the floor. “That could be really fun.”

  


“Please, niisama?” Mokuba batted his eyelashes cutely at Seto while at the same time, trying to sneakily take his glass.

  


Seto held his glass casually above his head, out of Mokuba’s reach. “I'll think about it, Mokie,” he said, addressing Mokuba’s actual question.

  


Mokuba pouted. “Can I have a sip, Niisama?”

  


“I suppose.” He left his own glass with Yugi for protection and went to get Mokuba a small one, containing an even smaller amount than he’d given his boyfriend.

  


Mokuba was grinning when he returned and Seto patted his hair before handing him the glass. His little brother leaned into the petting and Seto had to remind himself that Mokuba was fifteen now and he couldn’t be safer taking his first sip of alcohol than right in front of him. It wouldn’t even be even enough for him to get drunk.

  


Mokuba leaned heavily into his side, smiling at him. This was his normal cuddliness, but something he wouldn’t have normally tried with other people around. “Did you have fun, nii-sama?”

  


Seto smirked at the reminder. “Mm-hm.” Getting even at last with a lot of the annoying businesspeople he dealt with daily was pretty satisfying.

  


The smile on Mokuba’s face was content. “Good.” He nuzzled his cheek against Seto’s shoulder, taking a tiny sip of his drink as if trying to make it last longer.

  


“So cute,” Yugi said, watching them with his soft blue eyes.

  


“Mokie-chan is always cute,” Jonouchi commented with a fond smile. It was the same smile he normally reserved for either Yugi or his sister.

  


Yugi actually _giggled_ and leaned against Seto’s other side.

  


Seto was vaguely amused. This was not exactly typical for Yugi and he was starting to wonder if the petite young man was inebriated so quickly.

  


“M’not cute,” Mokuba said, pouting down at Yugi.

  


Yugi was seemingly undeterred by Mokuba’s pout. “Mm, you and Seto are cute.” He giggled and rested his cheek against Seto’s leg.

  


Though his focus was on Yugi, he did notice out of the corner of his eye, Jonouchi slapping his hand over Honda’s gaping mouth.

  


“So Yugi’s a lightweight?” Mai asked with a smirk of her own.

  


Jonouchi grinned, seemingly not bothered. “Mm-hm. He's always been. Though he's used to the cheaper stuff that I get, in his defense…”

  


“Mm…” Yugi continued to nuzzle his leg, seemingly unbothered by the discussion about him.

  


Seto was mostly amused, even when Jonouchi added, “Though I didn't know he went all cuddly.”

  


“How can you tell?” Anzu asked, using her own drink to point at Jonouchi’s face, her smile somehow strained. “You two touch all the time anyway.”

  


“We do?” Jonouchi echoed cluelessly.

  


“Duh,” Mai said. “How many times has Yugi latched onto you like a koala?”

  


“Oh. I haven’t really noticed.” He glanced at Seto. “Uh, friendly touches, just friendly!”

  


Seto rolled his eyes. He knew, though that wasn’t to say he never suspected of something more back when they were still in high school. There were times, when he was feeling more introspective, that he wondered how differently things could have been back then if he’d been able to be Yugi’s friend before Jonouchi and Honda. He knew the story of the puzzle theft now, and wasn’t entirely impressed, but he supposed it all worked out eventually.

  


“Mm-hm, because Joey loves Mai…” Yugi mumbled, still nuzzling Seto’s leg.

  


Jonouchi sputtered, turning an amusing shading of red. “Okay, I think Yugi's definitely had enough.”

  


Yugi giggled again. “Mmm, I probably need to lie down…”

  


Mokuba sat up to peer down at him. “We have rooms if you want to stay, Yugi-kun.”

  


“Aw, okay. Thanks, Mokuba.” Yugi smiled at Mokuba but didn’t seem inclined to leave his current location.

  


Seto was still amused. “Come on,” he urged gently, helping Yugi to his feet gently.

  


Yugi followed him easily, still smiling as he stood and followed Seto down the hall, further into the suite.

  


“Where do you want to stay?” Seto asked, looking at the shorter man fondly. He kept hold of Yugi by his shoulders, not wanting him to teeter to the ground.

  


Yugi smiled up at him happily. “With you,” he answered with no hesitation whatsoever.

  


Seto chuckled, Yugi’s smile just doing interesting things to his stomach. “They’ll notice if I don’t come back.”

  


“I don’t care if you don’t.”

  


Seto touched Yugi’s face tenderly. “And you’re drunk.”

  


Yugi leaned into his touch like a cat seeking scratches, but he didn’t deny it. “A little bit. We can just sleep if you're worried about it.”

  


He allowed his boyfriend to press his petite body close, which in turn did interesting things to his groin. “Except I wouldn't want to just sleep with you,” Seto confessed, bending his head to kiss Yugi lightly.

  


Yugi whimpered, his body pressing closer and wiggling in very interesting ways. “Me either,” he said between kisses.

  


Seto held him close and returned the kisses. He knew that it was better to stop, but after months of always finding reasons to hold back, he just didn’t want to right now.

  


“Here,” he said, reaching into his tight pants and pulling out his KC pass, swiping it to open the door. The light flashed green and Yugi opened it quickly, grabbing hold of Seto’s collar and tugging him in.

  


Seto let Yugi pull him into his chosen room, the door clicking shut behind them.

  


Yugi giggled, still obviously tipsy but immensely pleased with himself.

  


-

  


Mokuba hardly dared to breathe as he watched the two kissing before slipping into the room together. It was more than a little weird watching his big brother making out with anyone (because despite what the weird fangirls thought, just _no_ ). So he wasn’t watching because of that. He was just in awe at how happy--no, not just happy, but truly _content_ Seto looked.

  


Also the keycard that had obviously been a KC security pass. That was surprising, but not at all in a bad way. It just confirmed many of Mokuba’s suspicions.

  


He smiled to himself as he went back to the sitting area, where the others were waiting.

  


Jonouchi noticed his return first. “Sup? They okay?”

  


Mokuba nodded and returned to his spot on one of the couches, and the drink that Seto had allowed him to have. He couldn’t ask for more, not when their friends knew that Seto didn’t want him to drink a lot. Jonouchi and Honda were likely drunk enough to allow it, but Mai and Anzu were certainly not. “How long have you known?” he asked pointedly instead.

  


The tall blond blinked at him. “Uh. About Kaiba and Yugi?”

  


The teen nodded.

  


“Since tonight.”

  


Mokuba blinked. “He didn’t tell any of you before tonight?” This was strange. He was sure that Yugi would have told his other friends. There were a lot of reasons that Seto had kept it from him. He resisted the urge to pout about it, because he understood. There were some of Seto’s issues that would likely never get better. He was just grateful that Seto had made this much progress.

  


Jonouchi shrugged. “I guess it's only been going on for about six months…”

  


Honda blinked at him comically with wide eyes. “Six months?!”

  


“That’s what I heard too,” Mai confirmed as she and Anzu continued to look at Netflix’s titles for something to watch. “Also, I just heard tonight too. Yugi was uncertain about stuff.”

  


Mokuba nodded slowly. “Nii-sama didn't tell me, but Roland knew so I dunno if it was supposed to be a secret or not.”

  


Mai smiled gently. “I'm guessing whatever they were both uncertain about has been resolved.”

  


“Guess so,” was Mokuba’s best reply, blushing as the pretty woman reached over to ruffle his hair.

  


“Worried?” she asked.

  


Mokuba shook his head. “No, not exactly.”

  


“I was surprised too,” Jonouchi said. “Who would've thought that those two would ever…”

  


Mai laughed. “The tabloid writers that have been saying they're a couple since Duelist Kingdom maybe?”

  


“Really?!” Jonouchi and Honda cried in unison, both seemingly surprised and appalled.

  


Mai rolled her eyes at them. “Don't you two pay attention to anything?”

  


“Well, not to tabloids,” Honda said. “It’s all photoshopped stretch marks and rumors about dead celebrities that the writers should probably face defamation charges for.”

  


Mai hummed in amusement. “So I guess you don't know about all the people you've supposedly dated either.”

  


“Wait... What?”

  


“I’m not drunk enough to hear about  that,” Jonouchi told Mai, pointing his glass at her.

  


Anzu giggled. “I did kind of think Joey and Yugi were for a long time…”

  


Jonouchi gaped at the dancer. “Anzu?!”

  


She smiled and winked at him. “It's true. Especially when Yugi would cling to you like a _koala_.”

  


Mokuba was amused by their antics. It had been awhile since they spent time together like this and it was nice to be around his friends again. “Someone accuses Nii-sama of taking advantage of me practically every other week.”

  


He was surprised when Jonouchi got up and joined him on the couch. “Well _we_ know Seto would rather cut it off rather than hurt you.”

  


Mokuba wrinkled his nose at the mental image. “Jou…”

  


“Well, he would. Kaiba's all about the big demonstrations. He’s so melodramatic!”

  


“Except he didn't stand on top of Tokyo Tower to declare that he and Yugi were dating,” Honda pointed out. “Now that I think about it, that sounds more like him. Not keeping it quiet.”

  


“That's true, that does sound more like the Kaiba we know and love…”

  


Mai hummed. “I suppose. Kaiba is known to go to different lengths for those he loves though…”

  


Mokuba grew thoughtful. While it was true that his brother was known for the grand shows, he had seen a smaller gesture this evening that was still significantly momentus.

  


“What is it, Mokie-kun?” Anzu asked.

  


Mokuba hesitated and then decided to tell them anyway. It wouldn’t hurt anything. “Nii-sama did something that should have been a big deal for Yugi-kun. Only I don't think he told anyone. Not even me.”

  


“What did he do for Yugi?” Jonouchi asked.

  


The teen opened his card locket, pulling out a pass that he kept there. “He gave him a pass. Exactly like this one.”

  


“An _all access_ pass?” Mai looked at the others and addressed their confusion. “It means Yugi can enter any KC building whenever he wants.”

  


“More than that even. He can bypass some of the security measures guests and employees usually have to go through.”

  


“Okay.” Jou rubbed at his jaw. “So we stand corrected, that's a pretty huge gesture on Paranoid Kaiba's part…”

  


Anzu sighed wistfully. “Sounds like they're really in love.”

  


Jonouchi sighed also. “Yeah, no kidding.”

  


“Aw, feeling romantic, Jou?” Mai asked teasingly.

  


The other blond grinned at her and winked. “Yup.”

  


Honda groaned. “At least have the decency to leave if you two are gonna be all mushy.”

  


Jou merely grinned at his longtime friend, not embarrassed. It probably had to do with years of Honda flirting with his little sister, too, and needing to pay his friend back with teasing. “We gotta give the tabloids something new to talk about though.”

  


“Eugh.”

  


Mokuba smiled a little and stood. “I think I’ll head for bed, but you can stay as long as you like.”

  


“Night, Mokuba,” Honda said, waving a glass at him.

  


“Night, kiddo,” Jou said. “Thanks for inviting us, it was a great party.”

  


Mokuba smiled at the sincerity and waved at his friends before going off to bed.

  


-

  


He got Yugi into bed, perching on the side so that he could at least attempt to be a gentleman in this situation. While he wanted to believe that normally Yugi would have been okay with this, being inebriated (however little, because of Katsuya’s assertions that Yugi couldn’t hold his liquor), it made this entirely different. Seto was a lot of things, not quite as many as his enemies wanted to believe, but he was not like that.

  


This was made especially hard with Yugi being so squirmy and giggly on the bed beside him. Or that he tugged off the mesh shirt, revealing a compact chest and stomach that had only been teased at through the mesh material.

  


“Are you sure?” Seto asked, swallowing thickly.

  


Yugi nodded firmly, pulling him close. “I swear, I’m not that drunk. Just wanted you to myself for awhile.”

  


Seto kissed Yugi’s neck softly in answer, relaxing a little that the other man knew why he was hesitant without him having to say anything. Seto still wasn’t entirely sure about what to do though.

  


His boyfriend mewed happily, petting Seto’s hair. “Did you like my present?”

  


“Hm? You naked in bed with me?” he teased.

  


Yugi giggled some more. “No, silly. Well this too, this is great…” He wiggled more in emphasis.

  


Seto hummed in agreement and placed more kisses on Yugi’s skin. He tasted clean, like he’d just come out of a shower before the party, and his skin was warm.

  


“The Blue Eyes statue…”

  


“It’s cute,” Seto told him, absently thinking of the little dragon statue now sitting on his desk.

  


Yugi blinked at him with shy eyes. “It wasn’t too much? Or too gaudy?”

  


“It was cute,” Seto said again. “You're cute. Everything's fine.”

  


Relaxing, Yugi beamed and kissed him happily. “Mm…”

  


Seto petted him, running his fingers through spiky locks of hair. Yugi squirmed as if he had other kinds of petting in mind.

  


“Yugi,” he sighed, tilting his head for more kisses and pressing closer.

  


“More,” Yugi sighed, squirming more against him.

  


Seto smirked at him, their faces close. The sweet scent of the wine lingered on Yugi’s breath. “Eager,” he accused with amusement.

  


Yugi smiled adorably, not seeming to take offense. “Wanted you for a long time.”

  


“Six months,” Seto agreed. His own body had certainly not wanted to wait this long so he could sympathize.

  


“Much longer…”

  


Seto sat up a little, to better see Yugi’s expression. The smaller man looked his usual obstinately determined self, though his cheeks were flushed.

  


“Since high school,” Yugi added.

  


“Oh?” Seto rubbed Yugi’s chest lightly, caressing the skin, to show he wasn’t angry by the confession. If anything, it intrigued him.

  


Yugi’s face was sweetly flushed as he looked away. “Yeah… I had a huge crush on you. Atem was always surprised that you couldn’t tell…” His look turned faraway and inward.

  


Seto didn’t need him to say that he missed the parasitic entity that had once mutually inhabited his small frame. However, he didn’t exactly enjoy that Yugi could so easily become sad at the reminder, or that he was thinking of Atem at all. He kissed the smaller man firmly, as if he could drive the memories away alone.

  


The kiss was readily returned, skinny arms wrapping around Seto’s shoulders. “ _Huge_ crush,” he added again for emphasis, between kisses and pants for breath.

  


“Mm, I thought you had one on the puppy.” He didn’t say it meanly. Seto toned down the dog insults when Yugi could hear them. Jonouchi had technically been a very good friend to Yugi. Better than he had at times. Seto could afford to be nice.

  


Yugi was still flushed, but he was at least smiling now. “I did, especially right after he became my friend. But Jou likes girls.”

  


Seto snorted, conveying his disbelief. “He's not that straight. He used to stare at your ass.”

  


His boyfriend gaped. “What?!”

  


Seto smirked. “All. The. Time.” He paused to emphasize each word with more, softer kisses.

  


Yugi paused, then his smile returned. “Then I'd better go and seduce him while he's drunk,” he said, eyes sparkling with humor as he started to detangle himself from Seto.

  


While he knew Yugi was only teasing, Seto growled regardless and pulled Yugi against him more tightly. “Try it and I'll tie you to the bed.”

  


Yugi giggled and didn’t fight the hold, giving Seto reassuring nuzzles. “Just kidding. I only want you.”

  


“Hmph, brat,” Seto tried to sound grouchy, but he could not, Yugi’s words causing an incredible happiness to well in his chest. He grinned slightly as he kissed Yugi again.

  


Yugi giggled some more, a sweet and happy sound as he kissed back. His body moved between Seto and the bedsheets, wiggling in pleasurable ways that had Seto humming his approval.

  


Seto caressed the skin of Yugi’s compact torso, remembering the sheer shirt that the other man had worn earlier. “Was the shirt for me?” he asked.

  


Yugi nodded, meeting his gaze with slightly glazed eyes. “Yeah.”

  


Thus making himself part of Seto’s present after all. Seto made another pleased noise and kissed Yugi’s neck in gratitude for the gesture. His hands moved downwards, to the heart cut out jeans. “Especially the pants. You’re such a tease.”

  


Yugi squirmed more at the light touches. Glancing downward at the other man’s crotch, Seto could see his erection trapped in the tight pants, Yugi’s hips shamelessly moving to seek even more friction.

  


He smirked. “Cute.”

  


“Not really your style?” Yugi panted softly.

  


Seto shook his head honestly. “But it’s yours, and it looks good on you.” He certainly didn’t want Yugi to change his wardrobe to try to please him. He fondled Yugi’s hip, the most daring that his touches had been up to this point, and Yugi squirmed against him eagerly.

  


Gasping softly, Yugi pulled Seto closer and hooked a leg around the taller man’s waist as if to keep him there.

  


The CEO hummed in pleasure and reached around to cup Yugi’s bottom. “Yugi…”

  


“Seto,” Yugi moaned louder, squirming against him. His hands moved nimbly over the buttons of his shirt, not as clumsy as he would have expected a drunk person to be.

  


Seto relaxed a little more at this sign and gasped as Yugi exploratively stroked his fingers over Seto’s nipples. It was an interesting feeling, especially when the petting was accompanied by soft pinches around the nub. Seto closed the distance between their faces again, kissing him deeply.

  


Yugi whimpered against his mouth, his hips gyrating being the primary force in their movements.

  


Though he wanted to just let Yugi keep moving, Seto pulled back reluctantly. “What do you want?” he asked, letting Yugi know that he was calling the shots. He was the tipsy one, after all.

  


Yugi’s bottom lip pouted out as he tried to pull him back. “I want you. Seto, please…”

  


Seto moaned softly as Yugi’s leg joined the effort in drawing him back. He let him. “Pants off, unless you want to have to wear my clothes tomorrow.”

  


That didn’t necessarily seem to be discouraging the other man as Yugi smiled teasingly. “Then what'll you wear?”

  


Seto nuzzled his cheek fondly. “Extra suit in my office,” he answered easily. It was for when he pulled nighters, of which he did often. On rare occasions even, something happened to his clothes while he was at work, and it helped to have an extra suit or two on hand right there, to keep his appearance pristine.

  


“I can wash my pants, it’s fine,” Yugi assured sweetly, kissing him some more.

  


Seto nuzzled and nibbled Yugi’s closest ear. “I’ll take care of it.”

  


Yugi moaned at the attention and resumed squirming. “Seto…”

  


With a smile, he licked the earlobe delicately and saw how it made gasp and arch, rubbing his hips firmly against Seto’s hip. He felt Yugi stiffen and arch again as he came.

  


Seto watched him hungrily as Yugi whimpered and relaxed in his arms. He kissed the smaller man warmly, which Yugi returned breathlessly.

  


A hand reached between them, unzipping Seto’s pants.

  


He moaned. “Yugi…”

  


Yugi giggled, still panting a little as he pushed his suit pants and underwear down enough to pull Seto’s erection out. He proceeded to tug on it gently as he stroked the member, somehow both shy and casual.

  


“Brat,” Seto murmured fondly, cupping Yugi’s pink cheek to kiss him again, more intensely now.

  


Yugi mewed into the kiss, his hand still moving on Seto’s penis.

  


It had been too long, these six months of getting closer to Yugi emotionally but having only his hand for physical companionship. His hormones had never been particularly intense anyway, having gone through puberty when other things in his life were so difficult. There hadn’t been the time then for anything more than quickly stroking himself off in the shower, then proceeding with his day. Not so as of six months ago, when Yugi’s blue eyes began to haunt his thoughts in ways that went directly to his groin.

  


Seto came quickly, holding Yugi close, arms tight and possessive as he rode out his pleasure. He thrust into Yugi’s hand and against his frame until he was spent, a thick mess of fluid between them. He came back to himself slowly, pressing soft, breathless kisses all over Yugi’s gentle features. The other man looked strangely angelic from their carnal activities.

  


Yugi giggled sweetly, his eyes already falling closed. “Better than I imagined,” he murmured.

  


Other than it being far too quick, Seto was inclined to agree, though to himself.

  


He watched as Yugi fell asleep easily before he reluctantly untangled them, going to the bathroom for a washcloth. He would rather not sleep for the first time beside Yugi with drying semen on their skin. When he returned, he gently peeled Yugi out of the remains of his clothes and wiped him clean as well.

  


Seto smiled fondly as he gently covered Yugi with the soft sheet and blanket. The bed was covered in soft, cool, and very expensive sheets; Seto wouldn’t have wanted anything else in his hotel.

  


Yugi curled up on his side, hands curling in front of him like they were grasping a large pendant that was not there.

  


Seto sighed sadly as he thought of the puzzle. He hadn’t wanted to punch Pharaoh Atem in the face in some time, but suddenly the urge was back with a vengeance. Quietly, he went into the bathroom again to clean himself and to push the jealousy aside.

  


Atem was gone and Seto was here. Whatever had or might have existed between the pharaoh and his descendant, it was over now.

  


Yugi latched onto him sleepily when he returned, which was a little reassurance. He closed his eyes, twining with Yugi contentedly, and focused on the sound of his boyfriend breathing as he slowly drifted off as well.

  


-

  


Sometime later, Seto remained asleep as Yugi wiggled out of his arms, needing to get up to empty his bladder. He took an aspirin from the cabinet but his head was honestly not throbbing that badly. Perhaps because it was only wine he’d been drinking and not the harder stuff that Jou and Honda had always given him before.

  


On his way back to bed, he saw that Seto was still asleep. It surprised him because the other man had never struck him as such a heavy sleeper before. Not that he’d spent that much time sleeping in the same room as Seto. Yugi hoped that would change.

  


He climbed gingerly back into bed, attempting not to disturb his boyfriend too much. His mind was full of mischief as he tugged down the pajama pants that Seto was wearing, just enough to reveal the other man’s penis, nestled between his thighs and a little erect. Yugi glanced up to see if Seto was still asleep before resuming his study of the organ. Perhaps it was a little strange and perverted, but he hadn’t gotten to see Seto like this before, and Yugi wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

  


One more glance upward--Seto continued to sleep, looking relaxed and peaceful--before Yugi took his penis into his hand to begin gently fondling. Having not done this before, at least not with Seto, it was exhilarating and turned him on more than he remembered being the night before.

  


Seto gave a soft sigh in his sleep, as if in pleasure.

  


Yugi was pleased. He thought about stopping there, if this wasn’t some sort of invasive act on his part, despite the trust that Seto exhibited that was contrary to his usual personality. He’d even given Yugi that key. While it still didn’t give him full access to Seto’s home, it was still a great show of trust on his part.

  


Mind made up, Yugi took the half erect penis into his mouth. It was some time since he’d done this, but he remembered to mind his teeth as he suckled and licked the tip. The skin was warm and firmed under his touch.

  


Above him, Seto made a soft moan.

  


Yugi checked on him again as he licked and tasted experimentally. Though he’d done this before, he wasn’t anything close to an expert, and he wanted to discover what specifically felt good to his boyfriend. He wanted this to be enjoyable for Seto as much as he was enjoying the act of performing it. He stroked the length with his hand while still orally pleasuring the tip, creating as much stimulation as he could. Seto wasn’t huge--though he was bigger than Yugi’s--but he wasn’t sure he could fit the man in his mouth entirely.

  


“Yugi?” he heard groggily from above his head.

  


Yugi hummed around his mouthful, glancing up to see his boyfriend blinking sleepily at him.

  


“Feels good,” Seto murmured, reaching down and stroking Yugi’s hair gently.

  


Yugi hummed again, pleased by the tacit permission to continue, and suckled a bit more eagerly.

  


Seto gasped softly, which increased Yugi’s confidence and made him a little bolder in his actions. He used his free hand to gently fondle Seto’s ballsack in his palm. The whine Seto made seemed to go straight to Yugi’s own erection, for now neglected and pressed firmly into the soft sheets beneath him.

  


He hoped Seto was enjoying this and would want more, because Yugi was having quite a lot of fun doing it. The man seemed to answer his silent query by the strangled gasp and squirms he made from Yugi’s ministrations.

  


Yugi hummed again, louder this time, trying to make his mouth and throat vibrate around the length in his care. As Seto’s hips rose, probably involuntarily, to meet his mouth, Yugi bobbed his head lightly.

  


“Yugi!” Seto gasped out, his voice sounding less groggy, but strained and deeper.

  


Yugi held in a smile as he kept going, still minding his teeth. It would be very easy to hurt Seto like this and that was the furthest thing from his mind. The other man seemed to trust that he wouldn’t, even though he began to tug lightly on the ends of Yugi’s hair.

  


“What’s got into you?” Seto asked softly.

  


Yugi raised his head obediently, pouting. “You don’t like it?” he asked, still stroking Seto lightly with his hand.

  


At least like this, he could fully take in Seto’s expressions as he reacted to Yugi’s actions. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes, usually so sharp and cunning, were glazed over. The lines of his body still seemed relaxed on the bedding despite him having made Yugi stop.

  


Seto’s expression softened into a breathless smile. “I didn’t say that.”

  


Yugi smiled back. “Good because it’s fun,” he admitted aloud, licking the tip again with a soft, wet sound, tasting Seto’s pre-cum and licking it up too.

  


“Alright,” Seto moaned softly. His hand remained in Yugi’s hair but he didn’t try to stop Yugi as he lowered his head back to his crotch.

  


Yugi giggled as he kept licking, mewing happily as Seto continued to touch him, one hand still in his hair and another rubbing his neck and shoulders encouragingly. It brought attention again to his own erection, neglected and straining against the sheets, but he resisted the strong urge to thrust into the mattress. He focused on Seto, pumping his length, more firmly, making the foreskin slide under his hand.

  


Seto moaned his pleasure louder, sounding less restrained than before. Yugi licked more quickly at the head of Seto’s penis, hand continuing to move.

  


“Yugi…” moaned the other man, again tugging lightly on his hair.

  


Yugi allowed his head to be drawn upward again, pouting his displeasure. He wanted to keep going. “Seto…”

  


Seto smiled faintly, touching Yugi’s lips with his fingertips, hands uncharacteristically unsteady. “Close,” he said as if in caution. “You’re too tempting.”

  


Yugi smiled, the happiness those words gave him almost making him vibrate. “Then come,” he said easily, stroking firmly with both hands now, keeping them tight on Seto’s penis.

  


Seto moaned and came quickly after that, hips arching up to meet his stroking fists. “Yugi!”

  


Yugi wasn’t really prepared for Seto to be quite so obedient and gasped as the cum hit his face, some of the fluid landing in his mouth. He kept stroking, letting Seto ride out the pleasure regardless, hands still tight around the now slippery penis.

  


When he was finished, Seto’s torso relaxed back onto the bed, the man panting and flushed beneath him. Yugi was pleased and wiped his face off as much as he could, tasting Seto’s semen also for the first time. He met Seto’s gaze as he licked his fingers curiously.

  


The man was watching him in return, eyes half-lidded. “Brat,” Seto murmured without malice, reaching for tissues beside the bed to help. Once his face was reasonably cleaned off, Seto tugged him close and kissed him sweetly.

  


Yugi moaned softly, happy with all of Seto’s reactions to his care. “Wanna go back to sleep?” he asked, offering.

  


“Mm, do you?” Seto asked, nuzzling his cheek against Yugi’s.

  


The smaller man shook his head. His erection was definitely not going to be ignored for more sleep. “M'okay. It's just, I did kinda ambush you with a blowjob,” he reminded cheekily.

  


“Oh?” Seto looked at him, expression still soft but now amused. “I hadn’t noticed.”

  


“Was it okay?” Yugi asked, needing the vocal confirmation anyway.

  


“Silly,” Seto said, cupping his cheek and giving him a tender kiss that had Yugi’s toes curling.

  


He squirmed in Seto’s arms happily. “So it was good.”

  


“Mm-hm.”

  


Yugi smiled wider, pleased more than he could describe, even to himself. He wanted this intimacy with Seto so much.

  


Seto kissed him more, one hand sliding down Yugi’s frame and into his underwear without hesitation, as if some invisible barrier between them had been broken sometime last night. Now they both felt comfortable touching each other, intimately and freely.

  


Yugi squeaked softly and pushed eagerly into Seto’s questing hand, his body aching for any touch Seto wanted to give after having pleasured his boyfriend.

  


He could feel Seto’s smirk against his lips as he was fondled. The touch was light, almost teasing, and Yugi’s hips pushed eagerly into the touch, seeking more.

  


Yet Seto seemed complacent, willing to take his time as Yugi was kissed leisurely, like this was any other time they were in Seto’s office or his room, making out. As if his hand wasn’t currently fondling inside the tight confines of his underwear, fondling his crotch.

  


Yugi wiggled against him, breaking the kiss so he could breathe. “Seto…”

  


Seto hummed in answer, almost absently peeling Yugi’s underwear down to his thighs, pressing kisses to his face as Yugi panted.

  


Yugi let him, practically shivering again as he eagerly kicked the piece of clothing off, needing more than anything to be naked in Seto’s arms right this minute.

  


Once he was, Seto sat up with a smirk, eyes traveling up and down Yugi’s body, his long-fingered hand shifting to his hip instead, stroking the skin there softly.

  


“Seto,” Yugi sighed, the look on Seto’s face making him happy, as well as a little embarrassed. He flushed but didn’t try to hide himself, shamelessly arching up into Seto’s hand and body.

  


Seto hummed, sitting up entirely as he used both hands, teasingly caressing Yugi’s body. The touches traveled over the smaller man’s chest, stomach, hips, and thighs, stopping a moment to even cup his ass.

  


Yugi whimpered, not complaining as he allowed Seto to explore his body. It was only fair, since Yugi had done his own exploration earlier, though Seto seemed more intent on finding other parts of his body that were sensitive to touch, not just his penis.

  


He leaned up to press a soft kiss against Seto’s shoulder. “I like when you touch me,” he said, in case for someone reason the other man couldn’t tell.

  


“I’m glad,” Seto murmured, lightly bumping his nose against Yugi’s forehead.

  


Yugi smiled at the gesture, falling back on the bed and squirming as Seto continued to pet and tease. Kisses were added, Seto bending down periodically to kiss every spot that made Yugi squirm more.

  


He gasped every time he did it, his erection straining between his legs. He craved touch, wanting to stroke himself until he came, but Yugi resisted. He didn’t want to do anything that would make Seto stop touching him like this. As teasing as it was, Yugi still enjoyed it.

  


Yugi whimpered, panting beneath him. “Seto…”

  


“Hm?” Seto hummed, nuzzling Yugi’s stomach.

  


It was teasingly close to Yugi’s neglected penis. He whimpered and squirmed more, hands sliding into Seto’s sleep mussed hair and making it more disheveled.

  


“Yes?” Seto asked, chuckling as he pressed kisses onto his stomach, trailing them down to one side, along Yugi’s hip and thigh.

  


The teasing got to him at last, his orgasm building quickly as he came, abruptly, his hands tightening in Seto’s hair in response as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Despite the suddenness and Seto not even needing to touch his cock, it was one of the best orgasms Yugi remembered having to date, and he lied there panting on the sheets for several seconds, most of his semen covering his stomach.

  


If this was how he came from being teased, Yugi could only imagine for now what it would feel like when Seto _did_ touch him. But there would be plenty of opportunities for him to find out after this and that made Yugi smile through his embarrassment.

  


His face warmed as Seto began licking his stomach in soft strokes, whimpering. “Seto…”

“Too much?” Seto asked him softly.

  


Yugi hummed. “I’m all sticky now,” he said, referring to the semen, both his own and Seto’s, that was he currently covered with.

  


“Mm-hm.” Seto didn’t seem at all bothered by this. “Shower or do you want to go back to sleep?”

  


Yugi yawned. He was sleepy now but he wanted to be clean too. “Shower?”

  


“Alone?” Seto asked, looking into his eyes again.

  


The question felt heavy with something. Yugi met his gaze and answered honestly. “Together?” he suggested, because he didn’t want to parted with Seto so suddenly after.

  


Seto nodded and sat up, extracting Yugi’s hands from his hair and pressing soft kisses to his knuckles.

  


Yugi smiled shyly, letting the other man draw him out of bed and to the bathroom. His lover was looking at him again and Yugi felt shy from it this time, though he wasn’t sure why it was different. Seto’s expression was less predatory but still fond, an almost smile on his lips.

  


Seto turned to turn the bath faucet on and remove the rest of the clothes he had slept in, not seeming as self-conscious as Yugi felt.

  


Yugi perched on the edge of the sink to watch. “Bath?”

  


The billionaire glanced at him over his shoulder. “Unless you'd rather not.”

  


Yugi smiled shyly, trying to make his hands over his crotch seem casual. “It’s fine.” He hopped off the counter and went to wash himself off. Seto joined him after a moment, the two of them close as the rinsed off. Yugi hadn’t often done this with another person but it felt nice to do it with his boyfriend, after they had been intimate.

  


“You decided to put in Japanese baths instead of western ones,” Yugi noted, referring to Seto’s preference for western things. Usually it was with reason, like how the media portrayed him as a demon solely for being rich and successful. As if all the good works he did meant that he wasn’t a productive member of society.

  


But Yugi thought differently and did what he could to prove to people otherwise, even though Seto always told him not to waste the effort. It wasn’t a waste to him.

  


Seto shrugged his bare shoulders. “No, some of the rooms have western baths.” He smiled slightly at him. “Ready?”

  


Yugi nodded and blushed as he allowed himself to take Seto’s offered hand and be drawn to the bath. He climbed in, sitting forward as Seto settled behind him in the warm water.

  


Yugi made a pleased noise as he settled back into Seto’s chest, his boyfriends arms coming around him, long legs cradling his body on either side. With his boyfriend wrapped entirely around him, Yugi wished he wasn’t so tired so they could explore this position in other ways. Later, he told himself. They were going to have plenty of time. Seto didn’t seem inclined to make him leave and there wasn’t anywhere Yugi would rather be than here with his former rival.

  


Yugi twisted his neck, pressing a kiss against Seto’s jaw as he was cuddled.

  


“I have the day off,” Seto told him as he pressed an answering kiss against the corner of Yugi’s eye.

  


Yugi smiled at both the gesture and the words. “Oh?”

  


“Mokuba insisted,” Seto said, petting Yugi’s stomach almost absently.

  


“I see,” Yugi said in approval.

  


Seto smirked and nuzzled his cheek against Yugi’s forehead.

  


The smaller man sighed happily. “Have any plans?”

  


“Not really.”

  


“Anything you want to do?” Yugi prodded, trying to find out why Seto had mentioned it, if he wasn’t going to just tell him.

  


Seto shrugged again. “Any suggestions?”

  


Yugi hesitated, biting his lip. “Mokuba would probably like to spend time with you…” Which Yugi assumed would not include him. The brothers probably hadn’t spent time together in awhile either, so that might have been why Mokuba insisted, at least partly. Most of the reason would have been because Mokuba thought, as Yugi did, that Seto tended to overwork himself.

  


“Mm, we could have breakfast with him,” Seto said.

  


Yugi was surprised. “Really?”

  


Seto continued to nuzzle him. “If you want.”

  


Yugi nuzzled back happily. “I do. Just didn't know if you wanted me there…” Seto still had to talk to Mokuba, after all. He’d wanted to do it this morning.

  


“Mokuba likes you.”

  


Yugi smiled. “I like Mokuba too.” It was hard not to like Mokuba. While initially after meeting him, he hadn’t known what to think of the boy who stole his cards, they had all warmed up to the younger boy seeing the lengths he would go for his brother. “And after breakfast?”

  


“Mm, we’ll see,” Seto answered, his smirk and amusement returning.

  


Yugi blushed, tangling his hands with Seto’s longer, more elegant fingers. He’d always liked his boyfriend’s hands, having grown increasingly distracted by them whenever they dueled. To the extent that it bothered Atem a great deal, the spirit not wanting to think about Seto in that way.

  


Thinking about their friend was a little easier now. Tensions had long since cooled, though for Seto’s part, he knew that most of his feelings for Atem had been anger and irritation. Yugi still missed him, it would forever feel like a part of him was gone, but he still had his own life to live out. Though now, with Seto, Yugi felt a little more like himself than before, somehow.

  


Yugi sighed happily as Seto continued to nuzzle his face, ears, and air. He petted Seto’s hands, squeezing them gently.

  


“What do you want for breakfast?” Seto asked softly.

  


“Mm, pancakes?” He felt content and was starting to get sleepy again.

  


“Alright.”

  


Yugi kissed Seto’s hands lightly, his lashes fluttering contentedly as he rested his head back on Seto’s shoulder.

  


“Tired?” Seto asked, continuing to cuddle.

  


“Mm, yeah. But hungry too.”

  


“Breakfast first then nap maybe.”

  


“Sure.” He looked at Seto hopefully. “Then more sex?” He blushed but felt good about being able to just come out and say it.

  


Seto chuckled. “Okay, brat,” he said, pressing soft kisses into the tender skin of Yugi’s neck.

  


Yugi mewed happily, and at last let Seto draw him out of the bath. “Aw.”

  


Seto seemed even more amused. “No eating in the tub,” he said, reaching for large, plush hotel towels. They all had blue KC logos embroidered into the fabric.

  


Yugi smiled and blushed a little as Seto wrapped him in one of the towels and began gently rubbing him dry. The taller man pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Yugi beamed wider.

  


For some reason, this seemed to make Seto’s cheeks flush, though they were already out of the steamy tub. Yugi leaned up on his toes to kiss Seto properly, which was returned, the contact sweet and gentle.

  


Yugi withdrew after a moment, reluctantly. “I should get dressed.”

  


“Yes, breakfast.” Seto said, hands still on Yugi’s shoulders through the towel, before slowly letting him go.

  


“No eating naked?”

  


Seto compressed his lips for a second, still smiling. “Maybe later. Brat.” He started to rub himself dry. “I think I’ve created a monster.”

  


Yugi giggled. “That’s probably Jou. He’s the one that first showed me porn movies.”

  


“When was this?” Seto asked, still sounding amused.

  


“After he became my friend,” Yugi admitted. “We didn’t have a lot to talk about in the beginning, so…”

  


“Porn helped break the ice, as it were?”

  


Yugi nodded, embarrassed. He didn’t want to admit that it was largely because Jou had asked if it was okay to masturbate a lot. Yugi hadn’t known because having gone through puberty and finding both the boys and girls in their school attractive, he was masturbating quite a bit himself.

  


“Jonouchi, you damn mutt,” Seto sighed, shaking his head in amusement as he reached into the laundry room for fresh clothes.

  


Yugi pulled on some pajama bottoms and Seto’s button up shirt from the night before. Both were a little big on him, but they were comfortable. The shirt had the added bonus of still smelling like his boyfriend.

  


Seto turned back to see this and his face softened into another almost smile, bending down to give him quick kiss.

  


Yugi mewed and cuddled close to Seto’s front, basking in his boyfriend’s warmth and touch.

  


“Mm, I should go get Mokuba and get you both fed.”

  


“‘Kay,” Yugi said into Seto’s chest, nuzzling.

  


A kiss was pressed into his spiky hair before Seto pulled away, slowly, before the taller man turned and headed out of the room.

  


There was a plush couch across the room from the bed. Yugi sat on one end, pulling a throw blanket over himself as he waited for the brothers. He tried not to be nervous but he was.

  


-

  


Seto headed for his and Mokuba’s suite, where they had last left everyone else the night before at their little after party. The hallway outside was still silent, illuminated only by minimal lighting and a bit of sunlight peeking through the one window.

  


He knocked softly on the door, not wanting to wake Mokuba if he wasn’t already up, but a soft voice told him to wait. The door opened a few seconds later, revealing his brother already dressed with a towel rubbing out his thick, dark hair.

  


“Nii-sama?” Mokuba blinked up at him.

  


Seto nudged the door a little further open. Inside the suite’s sitting area, he saw their friends were still there, covered in blankets and all still fast asleep. Likely they would remain so, especially the boys, to sleep off however much they had drank last night. There was no abandoned place on the floor for Mokuba, so he assumed his brother had had the sense to get in one of the suite’s beds.

  


He kept his voice low. “Do you want to have breakfast with me and Yugi?”

  


Mokuba beamed. “Yeah! Is Yugi hungover?”

  


Seto shook his head, amused. “No.” Quite the opposite, in fact, but that was not something he would be sharing with his little brother. Not in detail anyway. If Mokuba, when he found out about them dating, wanted to know if their relationship was sexual, then Seto would answer in general terms.

  


“That's good, then we can talk.” Mokuba threw his towel uncaringly into the suite before joining him in the hall, closing the door with a soft click. “I want to ask Yugi's opinion on some upcoming stuff.”

  


“Oh?”

  


“Mm-hm,” Mokuba smiled up at him. It wasn’t nearly as far as Mokuba used to have to look up, the two brothers were nearly the same height now. “Yugi loves games as much as we do, you know.”

  


“True.” A love for gaming had turned into somewhat of a career for the semi-retired King of Games. If Yugi ever grew even more tired of the fame and wished to leave the competitive circuit entirely, Seto had some ideas to keep Yugi involved in the industry anyway. Just out of the light and harsh criticisms. It wouldn’t surprise him if Mokuba had similar ideas.

  


Yugi was resting on the couch when they arrived, eyes closed, but he lifted his head with a shy smile once he noticed their entrance.

  


“Hi, Yugi!” Mokuba greeted cheerfully, sitting beside Yugi on the couch.

  


Seto smiled at his two favorite people fondly. “Pancakes for you too, Mokie?”

  


“Yes, please.”

  


Listening absently to his brother happily chatting at Yugi, Seto ordered pancakes, milk, and coffee through the room’s phone. It sounded like Yugi felt comfortable enough to add to the conversation, even if Mokuba did do most of the talking in his excitement.

  


“And Nii-sama doesn't like horror games so I need help,” Mokuba added to what they had already been talking about.

  


Yugi smiled. “Aw, I know. I'll help.”

  


Seto rolled his eyes and he joined them on the couch, sitting beside Mokuba. “You’ll give yourself nightmares.”

  


“I’ll be fine,” Mokuba said, rolling his eyes right back. “Does Yugi get nightmares?”

  


Yugi blushed, to Seto’s amusement. “I don’t.”

  


Mokuba smiled. “See? So it'll be fine. And you can help me make Nii-sama eat.”

  


Seto relaxed a little more at that, knowing what it and all of Mokuba’s happiness this morning meant. Not only had Mokuba figured out they were dating, but this was his approval. If Mokuba hadn’t approved, things would be going far less smoothly.

  


Yugi smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

  


Seto huffed. “You make me sound anorexic.”

  


Yugi smiled at him. “You're not, but if we left you alone, you'd try to survive on coffee alone.”

  


“I would not,” he objected, though he knew that wasn’t far off the mark. He shouldn’t have needed these two to take care of him. In fact, as far as Seto was concerned, it should be the other way around, with him seeing to _their_ needs. He couldn’t do that, however, if he neglected himself. That was just good sense. So he accepted that, perhaps, the three of them could care for each other.

  


Mokuba and Yugi looked at each other, both conveying amusement and then breaking into giggles at the same time.

  


Seto rolled his eyes again, though fondly, and waited with them for the pancakes to arrive.

  


End.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got all the way down here, thanks for reading! If you liked it, there's a sequel in the works, so hang on for that. (And if you didn't, we have notices turned off so we probably won't respond to you.) This isn't our first YGO fanfiction but it's the first one going online, so hopefully more will be following.


End file.
